Poder
by Nuria-db
Summary: El ahora nuevo rey vegeta tendra que pensar una buena estrategia para lograr la victoria. Siento la demora, capitulo 9!
1. la coronacion

Hola a todos, aquí presento mi segundo fic. He tenido unos cuantos problemas con el ordenador y me tarde mas de la cuenta en editar el capitulo, pero aquí esta. Espero que les guste y que disfruten con el. Se que tengo otro fic empezado y pienso terminarlo, pero la inspiración no viene y en cambio para este nuevo fic tenia muchas ideas. Solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen y que me mandéis reviews porfa!! PODER

**La Coronación**

El universo estaba dividido en tres imperios, el imperio saiyajin con el rey Vegeta, el imperio terrícola con el rey Brief y el imperio change con el rey Cold.

Los tres imperios se caracterizaban por su fuerza, tecnología y poder, en un principio hubo una guerra para ver quien se quedaba con el poder del universo, pero como ninguno de ellos conseguía derrotar a los otros se creo una alianza, esta conllevaba que cada imperio tendría su zona y que los otros no se adentrarían en ella.

Los saiyajins, tenían un aspecto parecido al humano, excepto con una cola como la de los monos, eran extremadamente fuertes y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de músculos, una de las grandes características de esta raza era que todos tenían el pelo oscuro y abundaban mas los hombres que las mujeres, por eso muchos de ellos se emparejaban con hembras de otras razas, claro que no cualquier raza era digna de ser emparejada con un saiyajin. Poseían una gran fuerza física y esta aumentaba en las noches de luna llena cuando los saiyajins se transformaban en unos gorilas enormes llamados Ozaru, tambien existía una leyenda, la del legendario supersaiyajin, que no tendría rival alguno.

Los terrícolas, se parecían mucho a los saiyajins físicamente, excepto por que no tenían unos cuerpos tan musculosos, había tantos hombres como mujeres, poseían una tecnología muy avanzada, gracias a ello, podía defenderse de los ataques exteriores, puesto que estos no poseían fuerza física.

Los change, eran como una especie de lagartos, todos muy distintos entre ellos debido a la mezcla de razas, era conocido por su gran fuerza, ya que sus habitantes tenían el poder de cambiar de aspecto y así aumentar su fuerza, hasta casi igualar la fuerza de un Ozaru.

Asi permanecieron viviendo, los saiyajins y los change se dedicaban a la conquista de otros planetas inferiores y así acrecentaban su imperio, en canvio los terrícolas vivian en un solo planeta, no necesitaban mas, puesto que no deseaban el poder que los otros imperios anhelaban, simplemente se dedicaban a protegerse de posibles invasiones.

Los tres imperios apenas se relacionaban entre ellos, excepto cuando algun evento importante se llevaba a cabo, en estos se invitaba a las familias reales de los otros imperios para así hacer constancia de la alianza que tenían.

La historia empieza el día en que el rey Cold cedía su trono a su hijo menor Freezer, este se había ganado la confianza de su padre mediante actos sucios hacia su hermano Cooler.

En el evento estaban invitados, a parte de los otros dos imperios que formaban la alianza, muchas otras razas importantes dentro del imperio change, seria una fiesta a lo grande y para ello se había traído muchos esclavos de distintas razas, muchas hembras se habían visto obligadas a convertirse en concubinas para contentar a los invitados a la coronación, etc...

La sala del trono estaba llena de gente, el rey Cold estaba en la puerta principal recibiendo a los rangos mas altos, y las personas con rango más bajo entraban por unas puertas laterales a la sala custodiadas por grandes soldados.

Cold estaba saludando a unos científicos que trabajaban exclusivamente para él y su hijo Frezzer, cuando vio llegar a unos hombres, vestidos con armaduras de combate, una cola enrollada en la cintura, se deshizo de los científicos y se acerco a saludar a los nuevos invitados.

El hombre que estaba en frente de todos, se veía imponente, con un semblante serio y orgulloso de sus poderosos músculos, tras suyo estaba su escuadrón personal, los hombres más fuertes del planeta vegeta. Y junto al hombre, un niño, de unos seis años, pero aun así tenia el mismo semblante serio que su padre, el mismo pelo en forma de llama y la misma manera de andar.

- Bienvenido sea, rey Vegeta, me complace mucho tenerle hoy aquí, para mí y mi hijo es todo un placer que nos honre con su presencia. – le alardeaba el rey de los change. – Y dime quien este pequeño? – ahora refiriéndose a una copia del rey de los saiyas pero en pequeño.

El niño ni siquiera se digno a mirar al ser que le estaba preguntado, pero fue la mirada de enojo que le dirigió su padre, la que le hizo contestar lo mas amablemente posible, auque se le notaba muy forzado.

- Mi nombre es Vegeta.

- Vaya - continuo el rey change sin tener en cuenta el desprecio del niño - parece que vuestra familia no es muy original en cuanto a los nombres. Jajajajajaja - se reía a todo pulmón.

El rey y príncipe saiyajin apretaron los puños en señal de rabia, que sentían hacia ese ser y toda su raza entera. Y avanzaron hacia dentro de la sala ignorando las risotadas del lagarto.

Continuaba entrando gente y la sala ya estava tan llena que parecía que no iba a caber nadie mas, para entonces aparecieron los terrícolas, el rey Brief y esposa, este se veía un hombre bajito, de pelo blanco y de edad avanzada, su mujer era una rubia imponente, muy extravagante y con una figura digna de admirar.

A su lado estava la pequeña princesa, de tan solo 5 años de edad ya era envidiada por su extraordinaria belleza e inteligencia, que sin duda había heredado de sus padres.

Se saludaron muy amablemente, a la pequeña princesa se le notaba la emoción de conocer otras razas distintas a la suya y de que este era su primer viaje fuera del planeta.

Se auto presentó como la gran Bulma Brief y el rey Cold le hizo una burlona reverencia.

Acabaron del llegar todos los invitados y las puertas de la sala se cerraron, quedando la sala llena de gente y en silenció.

Unas trompetas empezaron a sonar y todos se pusieron en pie, el rey Cold, que ahora se había puesto una capa de color negro, avanzaba con pasos lentos hacia el trono, esos pasos lentos que se le hacian una eternidad al pequeño príncipe de los saiyajins, que ya estava mas que fastidiado por haber tenido que interrumpir unos días su amado entrenamiento por un estúpido evento que organizaban esos lagartos que tanto odiaba y que sin duda alguna, un dia pensaba destruir.

El rey Cold ya había llegado en frente del trono y se encaro a todos los presentes, empezó a pronunciar un discurso, que a la princesa de los terrícolas se le estava haciendo tan pesado que incluso se le caía la cabeza del sueño que le estava entrando.

Pasaron unos minutos y el rey Cold terminó su discurso, todo el mundo aplaudió, hasta que por la puerta principal apareció el protagonista de la fiesta, Frezzer entraba custodiado por sus dos hombres de mas confianza, a su derecha se encontraba un ser gordo y rosa llamado Dodoria y a la izquierda, un tipo el cual no se sabia si era un hombre o una mujer, llamado Zarbon.

Ambos iban siempre al lado de Frezzer, eran los encargados de hacerle los trabajos mas delicados y de mas importancia, tambien los mas sucios.

Frezzer llego en frente de su padre y se inclino apoyando una rodilla al suelo, dispuesto a recibir la corona de su imperio, había trabajado mucho para recibirla y por fin había llegado el esperado día, en que el poder del imperio change estaba en sus manos, ahora empezaría su plan de conquistar todo el universo, pero ahora no era momento para pensar en ello, ahora tenia que disfrutar de su ascenso a emperador y tener una fiesta a lo grande.

Su padre le puso la corona en la cabeza y pronunció unas palabras en un idioma, que poca gente entendió. Acto seguido Frezzer se levantó y se dispuso a pronunciar unas palabras. Después de él hablaron varios representantes del imperio.

Fuera del salón, se encontraba una pequeña niña, la cual ya estaba cansada de los sermones que daban los hombres raros y decidió salir a explorar el lugar, paseaba por los pasillos, observaba por las ventanas el paisaje de afuera, como se aburría mucho se puso a cantar una canción, hasta que una voz la hizo callar de golpe.

- Quieres callarte maldita mocosa?? - pronunció un niño que estaba en una esquina apoyado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

La niña se lo quedo mirando, por nada del mundo dejaría que un niño la hiciera callar, a ella, la gran Bulma Brief, solo se callaba cuando ella lo deseaba, así que le contestó:

- Me callare cuando me a-pe-tez-ca!! - y empezó a cantar otra vez.

- Si no te callas ahora mismo... - le amenazó el pequeño príncipe - te haré callar yo, y te aseguro, niña, que no te va a gustar mi método.

- Oh en serió - se burló Bulma un poco temerosa, puesto que ella no tenia fuerza física para defenderse, así que decidió actuar como ella sabia, puesto que a pesar de su corta edad ya tenia problemas para sacarse a los niños mayores de encima, empezó a coquetear con el niño, esto siempre funcionaba, los ponía nerviosos y acababan largándose y dejando la en paz - Pues existe otra forma de callarme - le dijo muy coqueta y acercándose a él.

El príncipe empezó a ponerse nervioso, tal y como Bulma había planeado.

- Por cierto - preguntó Bulma - quien eres tu para hablarle a la gran Bulma Brief de este modo?

- Pues veras niña - le dijo el niño con una media sonrisa en la boca - yo soy el poderoso PRÍNCIPE de los saiyajins y mi nombre es Vegeta!!

- Príncipe... - dijo Bulma.

- Asi es y ya me cansaste niña, ahora vas a saber ... - pero no pudo acabar la frase, puesto que la pequeña princesa le dio un beso que duró varios segundos.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se quedaron sin palabras, era el primer beso que daban en su vida y no les resultó nada desagradable.

Fue el príncipe quien reaccionó primero y aunque se le notaba la confusión, intentó hablar lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

- Porqué hiciste esto niña? - pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

- Pues porqué dijiste que eras un príncipe no es así?

- Asi es, el príncipe de los saiyajins!!

- Pues veras, siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera con un príncipe, y pues como en mi planeta no hay ninguno, aproveche el momento, quien sabe cuando volveré a encontrarme con otro príncipe. - le contaba la niña, como si su razonamiento fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"esta loca" pensó el príncipe.

Justo en ese momento los padres de Bulma aparecieron y tras suyo empezaba a salir la gente de la sala del trono, el acto de coronación había concluido, ahora empezaba la fiesta, pero el rey Brief y su esposa no eran partidarios de ese tipo de fiestas, así que fueron a darle la enhorabuena a el emperador Frezzer y se despidieron.

Encontraron a Bulma a fuera de la sala hablando con el pequeño príncipe de los saiyajins.

- Querida, - le dijo la madre - ya nos vamos para casa, cariño.

- Queee? - se sorprendió la niña - tan pronto? pero si nada mas hoy llegamos y ya tenemos que irnos?

- Bulma - le dijo el rey en un tono mas serio, pues sabia que si la trataban como una adulta o al menos lo hacían ver, ella nunca se negaba. - tenemos un largo viaje hacia nuestro planeta, tu madre y yo ya no tenemos edad para estos viajes, debes comprenderlo.

La pequeña asintió sin ningún reproche y se dispuso a seguir a sus padre, pero antes se acercó al niño que estaba apoyado en una pared con la misma pose que hace un rato, escuchando toda la conversación que habían tenido los terrícolas; le daba pena que esa niña tan loca se fuera, pues era muy entretenida y encima era atrevida, como se atrevió a darle un beso sin su permiso, a él, el príncipe de los sayajins.

La niña se acercó al príncipe - Bueno poderoso príncipe Vegeta, yo ya me voy para mi planeta, espero que algún día volvamos a vernos - y dio media vuelta y se fue tras sus padres.

El príncipe se quedo con las ganas de saber mas sobre esa niña, que era tan hermosa y con aquel carácter, que a pesar de la poca edad que tenía ya era toda una mujer.

La fiesta duró toda la noche hasta la madrugada, muchos de los saiyajins se revolcaron con las concubinas que había traído Frezzer de otros planetas, el rey y el príncipe Vegeta se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones y no salieron de allí hasta el día siguiente en que volverían a su planeta.

Continuará...


	2. sospechas

**Siento mucho la demora del capitulo, trabajo y asuntos familiares me impidieron que actualizara, aun así, gracias por esperar y pido perdón.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo ya que aun es muy pausado todo, pronto vendrá la acción.**

**Besos y porfa manden reviews.**

**2. Sospechas**

Habían pasado veinte años desde la coronación de Frezzer, la vida en los tres imperios seguía su curso tranquilamente.

En el planeta Vegeta, el príncipe que ya cumplía con veintiséis años, era todo un hombre, fuerte e inteligente, cualquier hembra saiyajin y no saiyajin deseaba tenerlo con solo verle.

Como era costumbre en el planeta Vegeta, para ser rey el príncipe tenía que superar a su padre en fuerza y inteligencia así que la ley decía que para subir al trono el príncipe no solo tenía que ganar al monarca en un combate sino que tenía que terminar con su vida, pues era un combate a muerte y solo el vencedor sería el rey.

Así que Vegeta se preparaba día tras día para ese momento en el que subiría al trono y sería el legitimo rey de su imperio, no había otra preocupación en su vida, claro estaba que una vez nombrado rey este tendría que buscar una hembra para gobernar a su lado, pues no podía pasar un año que el nuevo rey no tuviera una reina a su lado. Así que todos los días los alrededores del palacio estaban llenos de mujeres queriendo y deseando ser las elegidas por el príncipe para unirse a él para siempre, porqué la costumbre saiyajin decía que una vez un macho y una hembra se unieran, tal unión sería eterna y se castigaba el engaño con la muerte, hasta llegar a la unión, tanto los hombres como las mujeres podían tener tantas parejas como se les viniera en gana, por supuesto eso al príncipe no le era problema puesto que gozaba de un gran numero de mujeres en su harén personal y al igual que su padre hizo, una vez contrajera matrimonio, este harén pasaría a ser un regalo para sus mejores hombres, los cuales deseaban ansiosos el momento y hasta entonces procuraban proveer al príncipe de buenas especies femeninas, para que algún día pudieran ser de ellos.

Vegeta no solo era atractivo, sino que era conocido por todo el universo el inmenso poder que poseía, aun no era mayor que el de su padre, pero pronto llegaría el momento en que se convertiría en el legendario supersaiyajin y entonces no tendría rival alguno, ni siquiera el emperador Frezzer podría hacerle sombra y ese sería el momento en que los saiyajins dominarían el universo entero, ese era el gran sueño de Vegeta y se esforzaba mucho para cumplirlo.

Como príncipe que era, tenía el mejor escuadrón del imperio, él mismo se encargó de seleccionar personalmente a sus hombres.

No era el escuadrón mas nombroso, pero sin duda el mas temido, puesto que en él estaban:

Broly, conocido por ser el mas salvaje de todos, no mostraba piedad alguna hacia sus adversarios y pocos eran los que podían contar una pelea contra ese saiyajin. Este ya estava unido a una hembra, Araya, sin duda un buen ejemplar de mujer saiyajin, era fuerte y hermosa.

Nappa, este saiyajin perteneció al escuadrón del rey, pero desde que Vegeta era pequeño, Nappa fue el encargado de entrenarle y enseñarle todo cuanto sabía, así que cuando el príncipe formo su escuadrón le reclamó para formar parte de él. Nappa estuvo casado con una hembra saiyajin, la cual murió en una batalla, desde entonces a estado con otras mujeres, pero jamás se le ha conocido ninguna otra pareja.

Raditz, era el mas débil del escuadrón, pero aun así de gran fuerza, él y su hermano provenían de la tercera clase, pero el príncipe al ver la fuerza que ambos hermanos poseían los reclutó para su escuadrón. Raditz tiene una mujer, con la cual aun no están unidos, esta es de otra raza, proviene del planeta Portier, los portianos, fueron invadidos por los saiyajins hace años, puesto que muchos portianos son esclavos, muchos de ellos conviven con los saiyajins, como el caso de Gala, la pareja de Raditz.

Por ultimo esta Kakarotto, hermano menor de Raditz y uno de los mejores hombres del escuadrón del príncipe junto con Broly, Kakarotto es el mas joven y aun no posee una hembra, así que se le ve caer por los harenes y prostibulos del palacio, aunque no tiene mucho problema para encontrar mujer, puesto que tiene a muchas hembras locas por él.

Vegeta no solo contaba con su escuadrón personal, tenía a su mano derecha, Valian, no era un hombre de batalla, sino mas bien de política, este se hacia cargo de los asuntos de estado que concernían al príncipe, hacia muchos años que trabajaba para él, no era de la raza saiyajin, pero se crió en un orfanato del planeta Vegeta y a vivido toda su vida rodeado de saiyajins. Es con quien Vegeta mas confía y sin duda Valian posee una gran admiración y fidelidad hacia el príncipe.

---

Ésa tarde, el escuadrón del príncipe, incluyéndolo a él, habían llegado de una conquista, sin duda había sido una victoria aclaparadora y los cinco se dirigían al bar del palacio para celebrar el acontecimiento, estuvieron bebiendo, gritando, cantando, etc...

- Bueno compañeros, yo ya me tengo que ir - dijo Broly levantándose de la silla. - mi querida mujer me espera para terminar la celebración de una manera mejor. - esto ultimo lo dijo con una risa de lujuria en los labios, todos empezaron a silbar y gritar, eufóricos, por la cantidad de tragos que habían tomado.

- Pues creo que tambien es hora de que me vuelva a casa yo tambien - dijo Raditz, al cual seguramente le esperaba lo mismo que a Broly, solo que el no lo pregonaba a los cuatro vientos, lo que él y Gala hacian no concernía a nadie, mas que a ellos dos.

Los dos saiyajins se retiraron, quedando el mas mayor, el mas joven y el príncipe, que a pesar de la gran cantidad de tragos que había ingerido no se ridiculizaría y daría ejemplo de su nobleza sin pegar el escándalo que sus compañeros hacian.

- Un brindis por la gran victoria!! - gritaron un grupo de mujeres que estaban sentadas en la mesa del lado. Eran tres hembras saiyajins, muy bien dotadas, sin duda hermosas y su interés por los tres hombres era evidente, aunque mas que nada se fijaban en el joven saiyajin y el príncipe, para Kakarotto no pasaron desapercibidas y enseguida las invitó a sentarse con ellos.

- Y bien señoritas, que planes tienen para esta noche? - les preguntaba el saiyajin que ya se había sentado a una de ellas en sus rodillas.

Pasaron un rato mas hablando con las mujeres hasta que...

-Pues bien chicos y chicas - hablo el mas joven mientras se levantaba de la silla - esta preciosura y yo nos vamos a montarnos nuestra fiesta particular... - levantando a la hembra que se había sentado en sus rodillas y marchándose les guiñó un ojo al príncipe y a Nappa, el cual tambien se había levantado de la mesa con una de las otras dos chicas que quedaban y cuando se dispuso a irse, vio como el príncipe se levantaba de la mesa y se largaba solo.

- Vegeta?! - grito el saiyajin de avanzada edad - no se te olvida nada? - esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de risa.

Vegeta, giró la cara, para mirar al saiyajin y con un semblante serio le dijo: - no voy a rebajarme a fornicar con una prostituta de cantina, para eso tengo mi harén personal que esta lleno de mujeres mucho mas agraciadas que cualquiera de estas dos!! - dicho esto se largo por la puerta dejando al gran saiyajin con la boca abierta y a las dos prostitutas sacando humo por las orejas.

Pasaron cinco minutos hasta que el gran saiyajin volvió del xoc causado por las palabras de su príncipe, y encarando a las dos mujeres dijo: - Y bien señoritas en mi cama hay espacio suficiente para tres... - dicho esto se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida, seguido por las dos hembras que al parecer ya habían olvidado las malas palabras del príncipe.

Una vez en el palacio Vegeta se dirigió a su harén, para satisfacer sus necesidades corporales, escogió a una de las esclavas que tenía y se la llevo a su cuarto, allí la penetró una vez tras otra hasta que se quedo exhausto, echó a la mujer de la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro planeta, un poco lejos de allí, se encontraba una pareja echada tranquilamente en su cama, la mujer estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de esta, mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, observaba a su pareja como dormía placidamente, ya hacía un par de meses que Yamcha se había trasladado a la habitación de Bulma y desde entonces pasaban todas las noches juntos.

Para Bulma no había mejor hombre que su prometido, hacia ya ocho años que se conocieron y desde el mismo instante ya supieron que se amaban.

Bulma había crecido como toda una princesa consentida, no le faltó de nada, pero como tambien sería en un futuro la reina de la Tierra, fue instruida como tal, estudió cientos de planetas, lenguas, razas, alienígenas pero sin duda hubo una raza que le causo gran entusiasmo, desde que empezó a estudiar las costumbres saiyajins, Bulma no había dejado de soñar en viajar al planeta Vegeta, era su gran ilusión, pero su trabajo como princesa y científica le abarcaban demasiado tiempo.

A pesar de ser una mujer hermosa, era muy inteligente, gran parte, por no decir toda, la tecnología que poseían los humanos había estado diseñada por ella, estaba realmente orgullosa de ello y no escondía para nada su gran vanidad.

Ella creía que tenía una vida perfecta, era hermosa, inteligente, sería reina de un planeta y encima se casaría con el hombre de su vida, que mas podía pedir... ir al planeta Vegeta... ese era su mayor sueño, era lo que le faltaba para ser feliz, conocer esa raza tan poderosa, fuerte tan físicamente como mentalmente, eran unos bárbaros, pero incluso eso le parecía bueno, era tan grande la obsesión que tenía por esa raza, que había días en que deseaba ser uno de ellos.

Empezó a amanecer y Bulma no había dormido nada, ya era su costumbre, el no dormir o dormir máximo cuatro horas al dia, al principio se le hacía muy pesado todas las tareas que tenía, pues el cansancio se apoderaba de ella, pero a medida que pasaron los años, su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño, una ducha y a trabajar. Paso toda la mañana en los laboratorios, por la tarde se encargaba de las cuestiones de su planeta.

Después de una agradable comida con Yamcha se dispuso a irse.

- Donde vas a ir hoy? - pregunto el prometido.

- Desde cuando te interesan las cuestiones del país, Yamcha? - le pregunto Bulma un poco sorprendida mientras se arreglaba la cartera con unos cuantos documentos. - Que yo sepa nunca te interesó nada sobre la política o los asuntos de estado.

- Bueno mujer, solo preguntaba. - dijo el hombre - me interesa donde va mi futura mujer... - levantándose de la silla se acerco a la princesa para besarla.

- Pues creo que hoy tengo que ir al desierto, hay unos pozos que tengo que catalogar, pues están entre dos tierras y los propietarios no se ponen de acuerdo de ninguna manera...

- Por eso tienes que ir tu?? - le contestó el hombre sorprendido - por esa tontería? eres la princesa!! no podría encargarse nadie mas?

- Y que, Yamcha!! - dijo un poco molesta - que pasa que por ser princesa no puedo hacerlo?? - y sin dejar que contestara se largó del lugar, dejando a un hombre con la palabra en la boca.

Llegó al desierto, pero allí no le esperaban para catalogar ningún pozo, todo había sido una excusa para que no se enterara de sus verdaderos planes, desde hacía unos cuatro meses, Bulma había notado sucesos extraños en lo que concernía a la tecnología, esta se averiaba muy a menudo y no es que se pusiera medallas, pero su trabajo era excelente, como podía fallar tanto las maquinas y tan a menudo y en teoría se revisaban una vez a la semana, no lo tenía todo muy claro pero algo olía realmente mal, así que juntamente a unos cuantos soldados del ejercito real y un par de científicos de confianza, Bulma se reunía cada tres días en el desierto para investigar y llegar hasta el fondo del asunto que tanto la preocupaba.

Cuando llegó allí, ya estaban todos, algunos tecleando en los ordenadores, otros mirando mapas, esquemas, hablando entre ellos.

- Buenas tardes. - saludó la peliazul - como vamos hoy? alguna novedad?

- Nada de nuevo amiga - contestó uno de los científicos, hacia tanto tiempo que trabajaban juntos en este proyecto que ya no había distinciones para la princesa, ya se tuteaban entre ellos, cosa que a Bulma no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Yo, sigo pensando que es una manipulación de la maquinaría, creo que alguien intenta sabotearnos. - comentó uno de los soldados.

- Pero, para que? - preguntó uno de los científicos que hasta ahora seguía tecleando en el ordenador.

- Pues bien sencillo - prosiguió Bulma. - para que nos sirven las maquinas que mas problemas han tenido? yo os lo diré, son ni nada mas ni nada menos, que el escudo protector de los ataques exteriores al planeta, nuestros mejores mísiles, etc... todo son maquinas que nos protegen de ataques exteriores. Y quien amigos míos estaría interesado en atacarnos? - ella ya sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, aun así uno de los soldados le contestó:

- Pues solo me vienen dos razas capaces de querer apoderarse del planeta Tierra. Los Change o los Saiyajins.

- Exacto - contestó Bulma, - pero no creo que los Saiyajins sean tan cobardes como para sabotearnos la tecnología, ellos actuarían mas directamente. Asi que camaradas, solo nos quedan los malditos lagartos y creo que esos asquerosos seres tienen algun infiltrado en nuestro planeta. - terminó de aclarar Bulma.

- Ahora tenemos que descubrir el infiltrado - dijo uno de los soldados.

- Aun así - continuó Bulma - creo que tenemos que asegurarnos que se trata de Frezzer y creo que tengo una idea para confirmarlo, - pauso un momento, solo la idea que se le había ocurrido ya la ponía nerviosa y una gran emoción corría por dentro de su cuerpo. - voy a irme al planeta Vegeta, allí me enteraré si son los saiyajins o no, y si no lo son, voy a intentar pactar con el rey para que nos ayude, puesto que si los Change nos atacan, mucho me temo, que nada podremos hacer.

- Pero Bulma - dijo un científico - si vas al planeta Vegeta y son ellos los que quieren atacarnos?, creo que correrías peligro!!

- Como he dicho los saiyajins no son unos cobardes, no creo que me atacaran, soy mucho mas débil que ellos y no soy un obstáculo, ellos irían directamente contra el planeta.

- Tambien tienes que pensar - ahora le decía otro científico - que si es cierto que tenemos un infiltrado entre nosotros, no puede enterarse de tu partida al planeta Vegeta, pues informaría a Frezzer de ello.

- Si en eso tienes razón por eso, me iré sin que nadie lo sepa, solamente los aquí presentes y mi padre. - sentenció Bulma.

Continuará...


	3. vejitasei

Hacia un par de días que el príncipe andaba de mal humor

**Lo se, no tengo perdón, pero antes de nada tengo que decir que he estado con examenes y trabajos finales, ya es el ultimo año de la carrera y siento decirlo, lo primero es lo primero, así que hasta haber terminado toda la faena no he podido ponerme a escribir, ahora ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capitulo de este fic y espero que dentro de poco con la conclusió****n del otro que tengo.**

**Solo deseo que les guste, este capitulo, he tenido que ponerme al día, porque hasta yo andaba perdida… **

**Les pido perdón y deseo que vuelva a engancharos este fic, gracias por esperar, a los que han esperado y a los que lo empezáis a leer, que os guste mucho.**

**Como digo, se agradecen los reviews, aunque sean de crítica, siempre que no sea para insultar, claro, pero las sugerencias me hacen mejorar día a día y como siempre digo, siempre es mejor critico el que lee … **

**Besos a todas, todos y aquí el nuevo capitulo:**

**Vejitasei**

Hacia un par de días que el príncipe andaba de mal humor, había recibido un mensaje que la princesa de la tierra se dirigía hacia su planeta, sin mencionar motivo alguno de la visita. No podía creer que esa niña que conoció veinte años atrás ahora estaría de visita en su planeta, con solo pensar el atrevimiento de esa mocosa al besarle, se ponía furioso.

Valian, el consejero del príncipe estaba al tanto de la situación, pues la princesa terrícola había pedido absoluta discreción de su supuesto viaje al planeta, los únicos que sabia de ello eran el rey, el príncipe y Valian, al cual se lo había contado el príncipe.

Esa mañana Vegeta se había levantado del mismo mal humor que los últimos dos días desde que recibió el aviso, estaba en el campo de entrenamiento dándole una paliza a su contrincante, su rabia le hacia ser mas brusco y violento y estuvo a punto de enviarle al otro mundo, por suerte Kakaroto intervino a tiempo y el pobre soldado pudo salvar el pellejo.

Ahora el príncipe se encontraba en su habitación, se había tomado una ducha para calmar su enfado pero pareció no surgir efecto, salió del baño y se encontró a Valian sentado en el sofá de la suite.

- Que haces aquí? - pregunto molesto el príncipe.

- Puedo saber cual es el motivo de su enojo - le preguntó el consejero.

- Acaso no es evidente? - le hablaba Vegeta mientras se vestía. - no tengo ningunas ganas de ver a esa niña consentida, ningunas ganas!! y ahora se dirige hacia nuestro planeta... para que? pues no lo sabemos! - esto ultimo lo dijo con voz de rabia y burla a la vez.

- Entiendo que os enoje no saber el motivo de su visita, majestad, pero creo que no hay para tanto no? quiero decir, usted y la princesa no se conocen, no entiendo ese resentimiento hacia la mujer - claro estaba que el consejero no tenía idea de lo que paso años atrás.

- Pues me enoja! Esa mocosa es una descarada!! No es cierto que no la conozca... - el príncipe se sentó al lado de su consejero y se propuso a explicarle el motivo de su enfado - hace veinte años, en la coronación de Frezzer conocí a la princesa del planeta Tierra, tuvimos una corta charla, mas bien fue como una presentación, pero he aquí, que la muy descarada resulta que tenía el antojo que su primer beso fuera con un príncipe... - a Valian se le escapo una pequeña risita, pues ya se imaginaba la continuación de la historia, pero aun así le dejo continuar. - fue entonces cuando me dio un beso... bueno si a eso se le puede llamar beso...

- Entiendo... - dijo el consejero - así que el beso le gustó y le enfurece reconocerlo - le contestó intentando evitar la risa que le daba la situación.

- Que me gustó!! - el príncipe se levantó del asiento y le miro enfurecido - no seas estúpido Valian, una niña terrícola ¡jamás! podrá darme lo que una buena mujer saiyajin o de cualquier otra raza, así que no digas estupideces - le dio la espalda y se dispuso a salir de la habitación - no hay mas que hablar de este tema, mañana esta previsto que la niña llegue al planeta, así que iras a recibir a su majestad la princesa y la acompañaras hasta la sala del trono, allí estaremos mi padre y yo esperando, entendido! - Vegeta abrió la puerta de la suite indicándole el camino de salida a su consejero.

- Como usted mande señor - saliendo de la habitación, se paro un momento ya estando fuera en el pasillo y sin mirar al príncipe - tengo entendido, por lo que se escucha de sus concubinas, que nunca ha besado a ninguna de ellas, puedo entender que el beso de la princesa fue el primero y el último que ha dado. - aun tenia ese tono de burla en su voz.

Vegeta hizo una mueca de enfado y sin decir palabra cerró la puerta de un golpe que hizo temblar las paredes de la habitación.

--

En el espacio, una nave ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, la princesa daba vueltas arriba y a bajo, los nervios la consumían, su sueño mas preciado se haría realidad, eso era increíble!!

claro que no estaba del todo contenta, pues antes de irse tubo una pequeña discusión con Yamcha, no podía decirle el destino ni el motivo de su viaje y el no se lo tomó muy bien, así que partió de la Tierra con su prometido enfadado, pero se prometió a si misma que eso no le amargaría su tan esperado deseo de conocer el planeta de los guerreros saiyajin.

Estaba mirando por la ventana que tenía la sala de mandos, donde se podía divisar el espació exterior, cuando a lo lejos vio un pequeño planeta, que a medida que avanzaban se hacía mas y mas grande. El planeta era de un color rojizo, había visto varías veces la Tierra des del espacio y sin duda le parecía hermosa, pero el color a fuego de ese planeta la hipnotizaba, se quedo embobada mirándolo, cuando el monitor de la nave indicó que tenían que sentarse para el aterrizaje.

Bulma no había podido decirles a nadie el motivo de su viaje, pero claro estaba que no iba a viajar sola, así que tomo a su dama de confianza y a la vez mejor amiga y se la llevó con ella, su nombre era Suzu y puesto que no era una mujer espectacular, era bonita de cara y siempre iba muy bien vestida y arreglada, eso la hacía parecer mas bonita de lo que podía ser, aun así, desde pequeñas se llevaron bien con la princesa, congeniaron en seguida y pronto se convirtió en su mejor amiga y confidente.

Las dos se sentaron en respectivos asientos y se abrocharon el cinturón, la cuenta atrás del aterrizaje comenzó y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban paradas en una de las estaciones del planeta Vegeta.

--

Valian había sido avisado que la nave de la princesa Bulma estaba adentrándose a la atmósfera y se apresuró hacia la plataforma donde aterrizaría para recibirla, tal y como el príncipe le había ordenado.

La nave aterrizó sin ningún problema y en seguida la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una asombrada mujer, que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor.

El consejero se quedo mirándola y por momentos se perdió ante su belleza, jamás en la vida había visto a un terrícola y la mujer que estaba delante de él se podía describir como la hembra mas hermosa vista en su vida. En seguida volvió en si y se dispuso a saludarla.

Haciendo una reverencia - Princesa, sea bienvenida a nuestro planeta, mi nombre es Valian y soy el consejero personal del príncipe Vegeta.

"El príncipe Vegeta" hacia años de la ultima vez que había oído ese nombre, ya casi ni se acordaba del encuentro que tubo con él hace veinte años, como no había pensado mas en eso?, fue un encuentro muy divertido, su primer beso... volviendo en si, se fijo en el hombre que la estaba saludando, se fijo de que no era saiyajin, así que le enviaron a un sirviente a buscarla... le molestó un poco ese hecho pero en seguida pensó que era lo mejor, pues si el rey o el príncipe hubieran ido a recibirla, habrían llamado mucho la atención, así que le pareció una buena idea, puesto que su visita al planeta era totalmente confidencial - es un placer estar aquí en Vegitasei. Me encantaría visitar el planeta si no es inconveniente...

Valian se puso de pie, aun no se acostumbraba a la belleza de la mujer, aun así, las ordenes de su príncipe eran lo primero así que le dijo que el príncipe y el rey la esperaban en el palacio y que antes de enseñarle el planeta tenía el deber se guiarla hasta allí.

Bulma asintió no muy contenta, pero el deber era lo primero y tampoco se le tenía que olvidar el verdadero motivo de su visita, así que ella y Suzu se subieron a un transporte, claro que ellas no volaban, y emprendieron rumbo al palacio.

--

En el palacio, el rey se encontraba sentado en su trono tranquilamente, nunca había considerado a los Terrícolas un peligro, el hecho de que la princesa de la Tierra les hiciera una visita no lo incomodaba en absoluto, sentía curiosidad por el motivo pero para nada le preocupaba, sin embargo el príncipe se encontraba de pie apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, hubiera parecido estar tranquilo si no fuera por que su pierna no paraba de templar por los nervios.

Llamaron a la puerta, el rey hizo la señal a los guardias de que abrieran las puertas, así lo hicieron, se vieron a tres personajes entrando en la sala y caminando hacia el trono, delante iba Valian, detrás la princesa y al lado de esta estaba Suzu.

El rey se puso en pie y bajo el par de escalones de la tarima del trono y se acerco para saludar a Bulma, mientras tanto el príncipe no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, esa mujer, no podía ser la misma niña de hace veinte años, sin duda el color de pelo y sus ojos lo eran, pero ese cuerpo... se veía una mujer mas que atractiva, no podía creerlo, una mujer terrícola no puede ser ten hermosa, se dijo a si mismo, aunque el atrevimiento que esa mujer hizo al besarle y la humillación que sintió ante la burla de la princesita, lo ponían furioso, olvidando así cualquier curva que marcara el cuerpo de la mujer, para el seguía siendo la estúpida terrícola que se creyó capaz de burlar a un saiyajin y no a uno cualquiera sino que al poderoso y orgullos príncipe.

Bulma, sin percatarse de la presencia del príncipe, pues estaba alucinando con la decoración y lo monumental que era ese palacio, ya cuando se había bajado del transporte se quedo con la boca abierta, nunca había visto un edificio tan grande, seguro que se podría ver de cualquier lugar del planeta, pero es que al entrar, aun era mas colosal, esos pasadizos los cuales no alcanzabas a ver el final, las columnas que sostenía unos techos en los cuales la vista se te perdía con la inmensa y esplendida decoración, bajo de las nubes y saludo con una reverencia al rey saiyajin, ella sabia mucho de las costumbres de esa raza y sabia que una reverencia significaba poder y honor, algo que los saiyajin alardeaban de tener mucho.

El rey le preguntó por su viaje, hablaron de cosas insignificantes, propias del protocolo y después le pidió a la princesa que antes de sentarse y hablar de los asuntos que la llevaban a hacer un viaje hasta su planeta, que se instalara y se pusiera cómoda, le asigno una esclava para que le llevara las maletas a la habitación y para que le complaciera en lo que la princesa quisiese.

Bulma le dio las gracias al rey por su amabilidad, le manifestó que su mayor deseo era visitar el planeta y descansar del viaje, aceptó esperar hasta mañana para hablar del principal motivo de su visita, así que se dirigió a salir de la sala, la esclava junto a Suzu cargaron las maletas y la siguieron, antes de salir se topó con el príncipe del planeta, Bulma se lo quedo mirando y enseguida repitió la reverencia que había hecho con el rey, le saludo y se quedo esperando otro saludo de vuelta, un saludo que jamás llegó, puesto que el príncipe saiyajin se había marchado mientras ella se había inclinado para saludarle, ese acto le pareció grotesco y muy poco apropiado de un príncipe, así que enfadada se marchó para la habitación que el rey había hecho preparar para ella.

--

Tres horas después…

Bulma ya había desecho todo su equipaje y se había tomado una ducha al igual que su compañera que lo hizo tras ella, las dos estaban listas para explorar el planeta.

Bulma llamó a la esclava que le había asignado el rey y le dijo que informara al monarca que quería visitar Vejitasei, pero cuando la esclava se marchaba a cumplir con su tarea de informar a su majestad, Valian llamó a la puerta, paso dentro de la habitación y haciendo primero una reverencia le comunicó a la princesa que el rey había denegado su petición de visitar el planeta, pues si ella deseaba que su visita allí fuera secreta, no podía exponerse a que el rumor que la princesa de la Tierra se estaba paseando por el planeta saiyajin.

Bulma entendió, pero no fue antes de enfadarse, echar unas cuantas maldiciones al monarca… solo después de haberse desahogado ya fue cuando entro en razón y entendió que el rey saiyajin tenía toda la razón, pero aun así, ella no quería irse de este planeta sin antes haberlo visitado, era su sueño y costase lo que costase que ella lo vería, tarde o temprano lo vería.

Cuando Valian vio que la princesa se encontraba mas calmada le comunico la proposición del rey de que donde no había problema, era en visitar el plació y que si lo deseaba, tenía completa libertad de ir a cualquier estancia abierta al personal del castillo. Y también la invitaba a cenar esa noche con el y el príncipe.

Bulma aceptó la invitación para la cena y como no tenía intención de esperar hasta entonces encerrada en la habitación decidió ir a visitar el palacio.

--

En la sala de entrenamiento un saiyajin no paraba de dejar a todo soldado que encontraba por delante inconsciente, incluso a alguno se lo tuvieron que llevar directamente a un tanque de recuperación porque los dejaba extremadamente graves.

El escuadrón contemplaba como su príncipe descargaba su furia con los otros, alguno, se reía de los pobres soldados que caían, hasta que Kakaroto, decidió poner fin a la masacre que su alteza estaba sembrando, se dispuso a parar a Vegeta con palabras pero el príncipe no escucho ninguna y empezó a ensayarse con uno de sus mejores guerreros, por suerte Kakaroto era mucho mas fuerte que los otros soldados, pero si la pelea duraba mucho, el príncipe acabaría derrotándolo, aun así, el guerrero respondía a los ataques de su líder.

--

Bulma y Suzu que había explorado casi todos los rincones a los que se les permitió acceder, del palacio, llegaron a un patio enorme donde el suelo estaba manchado de sangre fresca y otra de mas seca, la cual se notaba que hacía días que había sido derramada, el lugar estaba delimitado con pequeños muros de unos dos metros de alto, formando así distintos patios, iguales entre ellos, todos igual de catastróficos, llenos de hombres tirados, unos heridos, otros solo por el cansancio y algunos de muertos, estaban a punto de irse del horrible lugar, cuando oyeron gritos de animación en el patio contiguo al que se encontraban, la curiosidad pudo mas que la princesa y le pidió a su amiga de ir a echar un vistazo, cuando se asomaron para ver, el panorama era macabro, dos hombres se estaban golpeando de una manera extremadamente salvaje y a su alrededor unos diez hombre los animaban eufóricamente.

Bulma pudo observar que uno de los luchadores era el príncipe, en un principio se estremeció al ver las pintas que tenía, estaba echo papilla, pero después observó que su contrincante no estaba para nada mejor que el.

A los pocos minutos dos hombres mas, decidieron interponerse, Raditz temía por la vida de su hermano y como sabia que si se metía solo en la pelea, podrían acabar por matarle, le pidió a Broly que lo ayudara a separarlos, así que la pelea llegó a su fin, dejando a Kakaroto tirado en el suelo mal herido y al príncipe que cayo sentado del cansancio.

Bulma que aun estaba en estado de shock por no haber presenciado en su vida una pelea de tal intensidad, no se dio cuenta que su amiga Suzu había corrido a atender el cuerpo herido del hombre que estaba casi sin vida tirado al suelo.

La joven humana llegó donde estaba Kakaroto tirado al suelo y se puso a examinarle el pulso y las heridas, hasta que una mano le aparto un poco bruscamente del cuerpo herido – con cuatro horas en un tanque tendrá suficiente para curarse – le dijo Raditz a la mujer y levantando el cuerpo de su hermano, con la ayuda de Broly, se lo llevaron al ala media del castillo, que por suerte se encontraba cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

Suzu se tranquilizo bastante por las palabras del saiyajin, aun así no entendía como en solo cuatro horas ya se habría curado.

Por otro lado, el príncipe que se había levantado por su propio pie, ya estaba demasiado cansado como para reprochar nada a nadie, así que se fue directo a su habitación pasando por el lado de la princesa terrícola sin siquiera mirarla.

--

Ya entrada la noche, Bulma se estaba acabando de arreglar para la cena.

- de verdad que me sabe mal que no puedas venir, Suzu – decía la peliazul mientras se ponía los zapatos.

- no te preocupes Bulma, de verdad, el consejero del rey, me dijo que podía ir a comer junto con el y los otros habitantes del castillo en el comedor común, seguro que allí sirven buena comida también.

- ya, pero aun así, no me gusta que comas sola con esos hombres, por mucho que admire la raza saiyajin, no dejan de ser unos bárbaros, esta tarde has podido verlo tu misma…

Unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron la charla, una voz se escucho detrás de la puerta.

- Princesa, el rey y el príncipe le esperan para cenar…

- Enseguida salgo – gritó Bulma. – bueno amiga, te veo después por la noche vale, cuídate.

Y salió de la habitación en dirección al comedor privado del rey….

Continuara…


	4. una mala notícia

CATASTROFE

**Una mala ****noticia**

Suzu, entro en el comedor, era una sala muy grande llena de mesas adosadas entre ellas formando filas larguísimas, en cada fila había distintos saiyajins, Suzu supuso que estaban distribuidos por rangos.

Estuvo a punto de irse al sentirse incomoda porque muchos de ellos la miraban como si de un bicho raro se trataba hasta que por la espalda se le acercó Valian y la saludó muy amablemente.

Este iba acompañado de unos cuantos soldados, los cuales le sonaban de la pelea protagonizada por el príncipe esa misma tarde.

Valian le guió hasta una de las filas de mesas para que se sentara, le presentó a los soldados que lo acompañaban: - Estos son los mejores soldados de Vejitasei, entre ellos muchos del escuadrón del rey y este grandullón calvo es Nappa del escuadrón del príncipe. – Nappa la saludó con una mirada y un movimiento de cabeza.

Enseguida les trajeron la comida, todos se pusieron al ataque como si de su ultima comida se tratara, en cambio Valian comía como lo solían hacer los humanos normalmente, Suzu se puso a comer en silencio, se sentía incomoda con tanto hombre a su alrededor, si no fuera porqué en la mesa del final había un grupo de mujeres, diría que era la única en el salón.

Los guerreros se hartaron de comida y cuando estuvieron servidos se fueron.

El salón empezó a vaciarse, Valian se tomaba un café tranquilamente cuando empezó a hablar: - Sabes, cuando se vacía este salón impresiona mucho, incluso a mi que llevo una eternidad en el castillo, me impresiona. – tomó un sorbo del café – por eso tengo costumbre de quedarme de los últimos en marcharme y admirar la grandiosidad de esta sala.

- La verdad es que incluso lleno impresiona – dijo Suzu – cuando he entrado antes me he quedado sin palabras y no solo con esta sala, sino con el palacio en general.

- La verdad es que no conozco edificio mas grande que este, y eso que he viajado a varios sitios con el príncipe. Pero los saiyajins son así, necesitan trasmitir su grandeza, sentirse poderosos, recordárselo a la gente e incluso a ellos mismos, ya sea con riquezas, edificios o fuerza.

- Llevas mucho tiempo viviendo en Vejitasei? – le preguntó la chica.

- La verdad es que me crié aquí. Nací en un orfanato de Vejitasei y aunque no sea de su raza he vivido toda mi vida aquí, así que supongo que en parte lo siento como mi hogar.

- Sabes de tus padres? – volvió a preguntar la mujer.

- La verdad – acabó con el café que ya tenia que estar frío – se muy poco de ellos – se sentó mas cómodamente y mirándola a ella le explicó – resulta que eran unos esclavos de los saiyajins, mi padre murió antes de nacer yo y mi madre me dejó en el orfanato cuando nací; no he sabido nada mas de ella.

- Perdona por el interrogatorio, pero como entraste a formar parte del servicio del príncipe?

- No te preocupes mujer, puedes hacer tantas preguntas como quieras – se hecho a reír – lo que si es posible que alguna no te la conteste, aunque da gusto que alguien se interese por mi.

Pues veras, yo me alisté en el ejercito real, no para luchar sino para orientar psicológicamente a los guerreros, resulta que se me da bien escuchar y decir a la gente consejos, curar sus temores y traumas.

- Y los saiyajin necesitan eso? Quiero decir, con lo sangrientos y orgullosos que son…

- Pues te sorprenderías de que hay algunos que lo necesitan y mucho, no todos son igual de despiadados, les gusta la lucha por naturaleza, pero no todos tienen la sangre fría para matar y no tener remordimiento o para ver según que escenas, los saiyajin también tienen algo de corazón y pueden llegar a amar. – continuó con su relato – Entonces, estuve muchos años como te he dicho sirviendo en el ejercito, hasta que el rey me descubrió, por decirlo de algún modo, así que empecé a servir al rey personalmente, ese hombre necesita que le recuerden constantemente que es grandioso y fuerte y no precisamente por qué no se lo crea, supongo que entiendes; también comencé a llevar la agenda del rey, como un secretario personal.

- Ya … así que tu servicio era alagar al rey, en la mayoría del tiempo.

- Exacto y también a la reina claro, los reyes saiyajin de lo que no les falta es vanidad y orgullo.

Cuando la reina murió me asignaron como tutor del príncipe yo me encargaba de su perfil psicológico y Nappa, el soldado que te he presentado antes, de su perfil guerrero. Y de esa manera me convertí en el consejero y puedo decir que el mano derecha del príncipe Vegeta.

- Vaya, ya veo, no esta mal tu trayectoria profesional – se pusieron a reír los dos.

- Y que me cuentas de ti? – preguntó el – llevo mucho rato hablando yo, como llegaste a ser la compañera de la princesa Bulma?

- Pues veras, Bulma y yo estudiamos juntas, yo era, bueno aun soy de familia de clase alta, por decirlo de algún modo. El rey Brief siempre quiso que su hija estudiara con gente "normal" si es que a los niños mas ricos del planeta se les puede llamar normal y que se mezclara con su "gente", así que la conocí en nuestros estudios y nos hicimos muy amigas, por no decir – se sonrojó – que éramos de las primeras de la clase así que ya nunca nos separamos, siempre fuimos los tres juntos, Bulma, Yamcha y Yo.

- Quien es Yamcha? Si se puede preguntar?

- Yamcha es el novio y prometido de la princesa.

- Ya veo, así que ya tiene compañero – dijo pensativo.

- Vaya, no pensé que te interesara la princesa – le pregunto la chica con tono burlón.

- No, no, es bella, pero no me interesa, tampoco es que tuviera nada que hacer, aunque tal vez haya otro al que si le interese – y se puso a reír solo ya que Suzu no entendía en que se refería con ese ultimo comentario.

La chica miró el reloj – mira que hora es, ya nos hemos quedado solos en el comedor.

- Si ya es tarde, será mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras habitaciones.

- Si es mejor, con el viaje y todo estoy agotada.

- Bien, pues entonces hasta mañana, que pases una buena noche – se levantaron los dos y Valian se acercó, le besó la mano y se fue por la puerta. Detrás de él una Suzu sorprendida por el gesto siguió sus pasos hacia la salida y una vez fuera de comedor se fue por el otro lado del que se había marchado el consejero.

La cena resulto tranquila y normal, algo aburrida, hasta que el rey se interesó por el planeta Tierra y Bulma, como era costumbre, no paraba de hablar, era su tema favorito, su planeta, lo adoraba y nunca se cansaba de hablar de la Tierra.

Al otro lado de la mesa, el príncipe escuchaba atentamente, no había abierto la boca, mas que para comer, pero observaba con atención a la invitada, no le quitaba ojo, detalle que no se le escapaba al rey, sin embargo, la princesa ni se dio cuenta, ella estaba sumergida en su relato de cómo era la tecnología de su padre y ahora suya.

También comentó que si unieran la tecnología de los terrícolas y la potencia de los saiyajin, no habría nadie que los parase. El rey se levantó y respondió con gran euforia ante el comentario de Bulma. – Así que tu padre el rey Brief, desea unir nuestros reinos?, - preguntó el rey – una gran decisión sin duda!!

El entusiasmo del rey se notaba con su tono de voz, sus movimientos, su expresión… en todo…

Sin embargo la princesa no tardó en levantarse de la silla y corregir a su majestad. – Mi querido rey – dijo con un tono tranquilo y suave – me temo que esta no es la intención de los terrícolas, mi señor.

El rey se quedo helado, se volvió a sentar en la silla, presidiendo la mesa y se quedo callado mirando a la princesa, sin entender cuales eran, pues, sus intenciones.

Bulma prosiguió en explicarse: - Mi intención en este viaje, es el sencillo hecho de averiguar si el imperio que planea atacarnos era el saiyajin o el change, entonces ruego a mi señor, rey de los saiyajins, que hable claro y sinceramente y me diga lo que deseo saber! – al terminar, se dio cuenta que había levantado un poco la voz, y para corregir su error, termino con un 'por favor'.

El rey que seguía mirando fijamente a Bulma con cara de asombro, se volvió a levantar y dirigiéndose hacia la princesa, le cogió la mano y le dijo: - con total sinceridad mi querida princesa, le puedo garantizar que los saiyajin no somos los que planeamos atacar a los terrícolas…

No pudo acabar la frase, pues el príncipe que había escuchado sin participar en la conversación, se levantó de un golpe diciendo: - por supuesto que no, si los saiyajins quisiéramos a los terrícolas muertos, estos ya lo estarían, pues no resultaría muy difícil, por mucha tecnología que poseáis, exterminaros.

Bulma se quedó mirándolo con cara de enfado, pues le había dolido esas palabras, puesto también que eran bien ciertas, pero habían dolido, aun así, una sonrisa adornó su rostro y agarrando con más fuerza la mano del monarca:

- ahora se que los saiyajins no estáis detrás de los sabotajes que ha habido en mi planeta, pues ya me lo temía, aun así tenía que asegurarme. – hizo una pausa y continuó – estaba segura que Freezer era el causante de todo… ahora si mi rey – arrodillándose ante el monarca – le pido que unamos fuerzas para salvar a mi planeta, estando dispuesta a contribuir en que los saiyajins sean los nuevos gobernadores del universo, si mi planeta continua tranquilo y en paz como hasta ahora.

Cuando acabó de hablar, se levantó y esperó una respuesta, el rey miró a su hijo de reojo, este le asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente el monarca le dio su aprobación a la princesa terrícola. Ambos se dieron la mano en señal de acuerdo y seguidamente el rey Vegeta abandonó el comedor real dejando a los príncipes solos sin otra compañía que la de los guardias.

Vegeta estaba mirando fijamente a Bulma, ella empezó a incomodarse, esa mirada profunda, parecía de odio, tanbien deseo… no se podía descifrar ninguno de los rasgos de su persona, y eso era lo que mas nerviosa la ponía; esperó un rato por si el príncipe decía alguna palabra, sin embargo este no mostró ninguna intención de hacerlo, así que Bulma decidió retirarse, haciendo una reverencia, dijo buenas noches y se fue, dejando al príncipe callado sin decir nada, de la misma manera en que la miraba a ella, ahora miraba a la nada.

Bulma regresó a su dormitorio, donde encontró a Suzu ya dormida, no quiso despertarla, así que tomó una especie de teléfono y salió al balcón, dejando medio cerrada la puerta, una vez allí marcó unos números, encaró el aparato como si estuviera buscando cobertura, entonces se lo colocó en el oído y espero unos segundos hasta que una voz contestó: - Hola? Quien llama?

Con una sonrisa en la boca la princesa siguió la conversación – Yamcha!! Como estas?

- Bulma? Se puede saber donde estas? Hace una eternidad que te fuiste y aun no habías dicho nada, se puede saber que ocurre? Donde te encuentras?

- Bueno cariño, tampoco hace tanto… - haciendo una pausa – no puedo decirte donde estoy, pero estoy bien, muy contenta! Creo que tardaré un poco mas en regresar, pero solo quería escuchar tu voz, te hecho de menos. – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono triste. – Yo también te hecho de menos, cariño. – le contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

Estuvieron hablando por una hora entera, cuando apagó el comunicador, Bulma entró en la habitación y se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida al instante.

Al día siguiente, Bulma se despertó por el ruido del agua de la ducha. Se levantó y salió al Balcón – Aun sigo en mi sueño – se dijo a si misma – estoy en el planeta de los saiyajins y a demás el rey me dijo anoche que ayudaría a la Tierra. Parece que todo esta saliendo bien.

- Ahora hablas sola? – le dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Suzu, ya has terminado de ducharte, pues ahora me toca a mi.

Y se fue hacia el baño. Suzu hoyo como el agua salía de la ducha. – Esta mujer siempre a su mundo.

Se puso a vestirse.

Cuando Bulma estuvo aseada y vestida se sentó al lado de su compañera que había estado esperando sentada en la cama.

- Me contaras sobre la cena? – le preguntó a la princesa.

- Pues resulta que como ya sabíamos no son los saiyajins los que planean hacerse con la Tierra; y el rey Vegeta me dio palabra de que nos daría apoyo si algo pasara.

- A cambio de?

- Bueno, que le ayudemos a derrotar a Freezer y no pongamos resistencia a que gobiernen el universo.

- Que?! Te has vuelto loca, seremos esclavos de los saiyajins!!

- No Suzu, jamás sometería mi pueblo, pero sabíamos que tarde o temprano habría una guerra y que nosotros tendríamos que unirnos a uno de los dos imperios, y claro esta que prefiero los saiyajins a los change.

- Tu obsesión por esta raza, Bulma, siempre me ha parecido exagerada, los saiyajins no comparten, ellos mandan!!

- Suzu, nos necesitan como nosotros a ellos.

- Y si te traicionan? Como confías en su palabra?

- Pues me guió por mi instinto, que por ahora no me ha fallado.

- Como quieras, tú eres la princesa y futura reina. – se levantó y se dispuso a marchar.

- No te lo tomes así, amiga – pero Suzu ya se había ido.

Bulma se tumbó en la cama, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar si era buena idea confiar en los saiyajins, pero que otra opción tenía, ella amaba su pueblo y jamás se aliaría con Freezer, solo podían confiar en los saiyajins, porqué la Tierra sola no podría afrontar una guerra abierta. Si tenía que pensar en la seguridad de su planeta y su pueblo lo mejor era hacer un pacto con el rey Vegeta, si eso era lo mejor.

Una llamada le interrumpió sus pensamientos, el rey saiyajin la convocaba urgentemente a la sala del trono.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue hacia allí para ver que era tan urgente.

Llegó a la sala del trono y allí se encontraba el príncipe sentado en un trono mas pequeño al lado del de su padre, apoyado en uno de los reposabrazos apoyando su cabeza en la palma de su mano. El rey andaba de un sitio para otro con las manos juntas tras la espalda.

Bulma entró y se quedó plantada mirando el panorama – Y bien? Que ocurre? Es que hay algún problema? Tiene que ver con la conversación de anoche? – estaba algo nerviosa.

El rey se dirigió hacia ella y poniéndole las dos manos sobre los hombros, le dijo: - La tierra ha sido destruida, un cañón de energía a penetrado la barrera que protegía el planeta y lo ha hecho pedazos… lo siento.

**Continuará … **


	5. se avecina una guerra

**Bien, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste.**

**Por favor déjenme algún comentario, ya sea para bien o para mal, yo agradezco todos y aprendo de ellos.**

**Saludos y disfrutad del capítulo.**

**Se avecina una guerra.**

- No puede ser… - desesperación, tristeza, rabia… miles de sensaciones envolvían a la princesa terrícola al escuchar la peor noticia que podía esperar en su vida. "la tierra ha sido destruida" esas palabras… no podía creer que fueran verdad, no podían ser verdad, su amado planeta no podía estar destruido, no podía haber desaparecido del mapa, como? Porqué?...

- Freezer!! – gritó la mujer arrodillada frente al rey y príncipe de la raza saiyajin, ambos no dijeron nada, se limitaron a acompañarla en su amargura con su silencio y presencia, el rey estaba plantado en frente a ella, el príncipe sentado en su trono observando a la mujer como estaba destrozada, tan diferente de cómo la había visto la noche anterior, tan llena de vida, con ilusiones y esperanzas, hablando de su planeta como su mayor tesoro y ahora… simplemente ya no existía.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la mujer dejó de golpear sus puños contra el suelo, se levantó con la cara enrojecida de ira y miro directamente al rey saiyajin – Tienes todo mi conocimiento científico a tu disposición, para lo que necesites, lo que sea que necesites para derrotar a ese maldito lagarto. – dicho esto se disculpó con una reverencia y se fue directa a su habitación, puede que su naturaleza fuera más débil que las de los saiyajins, pero también tenía orgullo y no permitiría que nadie la viera llorar.

-----

Suzu había salido tras su princesa para dar un paseo por el castillo, quien sabe el rato que su amiga estaría con el monarca y ella no pensaba quedarse encerrada en la habitación esperando, dio vueltas y vueltas por los inmensos corredores del castillo, era tan grande que llegó a creer que se había perdido, aun así continuo adelante, le fascinaba la grandeza de ese plació, su decoración era excelente, sin duda de buen gusto, con altas columnas, grandes estatuas todas ellas de guerreros saiyajins, la mujer supuso que de hombres importantes e incluso de antiguos monarcas del planeta.

A lo lejos del gran corredor vio luz, pensó que debían de ser los jardines del palacio así que acelero el paso y consiguió salir del inmenso castillo para divisar unos jardines que no se quedaban nada cortos con el edificio, eran muy extensos y ricos en naturaleza, cosa que le sorprendió ya que durante su viaje desde la nave al palacio apenas vio vegetación.

Estaba dando una vuelta por los caminos trazados del hermoso jardín, cuando se sentó en un pequeño banco, el aire olía muy bien, le recordó su planeta, tan hermoso por sus flores, arboles, por momentos se sintió como en casa.

- Se siente bien verdad – una voz masculina se escucho a su lado, cuando se giró para ver a un hombre vestido con armadura de cintura a bajo y una camiseta blanca que le cubría el torso, en un principio se asustó, pero en seguida reconoció la cara del individuo era ese guerrero que quedo mal herido tras la pelea con el príncipe – incluso para los saiyajins que amamos la guerra y la sangre, este es un lugar muy preciado, pues es donde se encuentran los pocos momentos de tranquilidad en este planeta. – continuó hablando el guerrero mirando al extenso jardín que tenían delante.

Suzu no sabía cómo entablar una conversación con uno de esos seres tan violentos pero aun así su semblante era relajado cosa que le ayudo para poder romper el asombro de no haber percibido al hombre mientras se le acercaba y se sentaba a su lado – La verdad, - respondió ella – es que me ha extrañado ver un lugar como este aquí, por momentos recordé mi hogar.

Silencio se escucho por un momento hasta que el saiyajin se encaró a la mujer – mi hermano me ha hablado de una mujer que acompaña a la princesa terrícola y que se ofreció para ayudarme el otro día cuando estaba mal herido – el hombre tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, nada típico de lo que Suzu esperaba de esa raza – he supuesto que eras tú, pues no hay mujeres terrícolas en vegitasei, si de otras razas pero ninguna terrícola. Así que a menos que seas la princesa Bulma, creo que eres la mujer de la que mi hermano me ha hablado. – pauso unos segundo para mirarla de arriba abajo – así que gracias por tu preocupación.

- No hay nada que agradecer, al fin y al cabo no hice nada para ayudarte, se llevaron tu cuerpo herido para curarte, así que poco hice por ti. Aunque me sorprende la rapidez en que te recuperaste, si estabas a un paso de la muerte!? – dijo la mujer muy sorprendida por el bien estado de su interlocutor.

- Me sorprende que me digas esto – contestó el hombre con asombro – con la tecnología avanzada que tenéis en la Tierra, deberías saber que existen unos tanques de recuperación donde incluso un hombre al borde de la muerte puede recuperarse con solo horas.

- Bueno, sí que estamos avanzados en tecnología pero en nuestro planeta no hay peleas hasta estos extremos, así que no necesitamos de tanques de recuperación como tú dices, con las antiguas y tradicionales artes de la curación nos basta.

- Mmm… y cambiando de tema, - continuó el hombre – mi nombres es Kakarotto, soy un élite del escuadrón del príncipe Vegeta. Y tu nombre es…?

- Suzu. Soy la compañera de viaje y gran amiga de la princesa Bulma. - La mujer le tendió la mano para saludarlo, sin embargo el guerrero se la agarró y llevándosela a sus labios le depositó un suave beso.

- Vaya – dijo ella sonrojada, pues no podía negar que el hombre era atractivo – debe ser una costumbre saiyajin el besar la mano a las mujeres…

Kakarotto se puso a reír, devolviéndole la mano a la mujer. – Es simple cortesía señorita, aunque si te molesta no volveré a hacerlo.

- No es que me moleste – contestó ella avergonzada – es que no estoy acostumbrada a tales afectos por parte de los hombres.

- Permíteme que no te crea, una mujer bonita como tú, debe tener varios pretendientes.

- Me temo que no es así – Suzu mantenía una sonrisa dulce en su rostro mientras le contestaba al guerrero - viajando al lado de la princesa, cualquiera se fija en alguien como yo, digo, mi señora es de una belleza insuperable y atrae la atención de cualquier hombre que se pase por su lado.

- Pues esos hombres son estúpidos – se rió Kakarotto y levantándose del banco – estaba por darme un paseo y acabar de recuperarme, si quieres podemos continuar nuestra conversación dando una vuelta por los jardines.

Suzu asintió y levantándose también, se pusieron en marcha. De lejos desde una ventana del castillo el consejero del príncipe los observaba con una mueca en la cara. "ese estúpido de Kakarotto ya está buscando nuevas presas para tener en su cama… pero… porqué me hace tanta rabia, nunca me ha importado a cuantas mujeres encanta para tener un simple revolcón… "

- Señor Valian – la voz de un soldado le saco de sus pensamientos – el príncipe le necesita dice que se encuentre con él en su habitación de inmediato.

El consejero le asintió con la cabeza y se marcho en dirección al príncipe.

-----

Llamaron a la puerta, Vegeta estaba sentado en un sofá, ordenó que pasaran ya sabiendo que quien llamaba era su consejero, el hombre entró en la estancia y caminó hasta quedarse junto a su príncipe – mandaste llamarme? – preguntó Valian sentándose al lado de su príncipe.

- El planeta Tierra ha sido destruido – no se tenía por rodeos, el siempre decía las cosas directamente afectaran o no a las otras personas. El consejero se quedó perplejo, sin duda esa noticia superaba cualquier cosa que podría haberle dicho su señor.

– Freezer ya ha dado su primer paso, se ha asegurado que no tengamos ninguna clase de alianza con los terrícolas en lo que será la guerra que se avecina.

- Pero – después de reaccionar ante tal noticia – la princesa, ella sabe?

- Si, hace unas horas mi padre se lo ha comunicado. – La imagen de la mujer arrodillada ante ellos golpeando el suelo con rabia y dolor, no se le iba de la cabeza, por supuesto que le importaban bien poco los terrícolas que murieron, su ahora preocupación era derrotar a Freezer, sin embargo la imagen de ella sufriendo… porqué lo perturbaba tanto.

- No entiendo porqué Freezer ha destruido la Tierra, digo, si que entiendo el motivo pero porqué ahora, si lo que quiere es que no tengamos ayuda tecnológica de los terrícolas, porqué no esperar que la princesa…

- Porqué el no sabe que la princesa se encontraba fuera del planeta, su viaje aquí, como bien sabes, era secreto. Freezer piensa que al destruir la Tierra ha matado toda esperanza que nosotros obtengamos ayuda de los únicos en todo el universo, neutrales, para ofrecérnosla. Aunque… - se le escapó una sonrisa maligna – el plan le ha salido muy mal al bastardo de Freezer, pues, nuestra querida princesa terrícola, esta desolada por tal acontecimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces le ha asegurado a mi padre que nos va a aportar toda clase de tecnología para que podamos derrotar al lagarto.

- Señor, eso está muy bien, pero no debería alegrarse de la desgracia de otros, la princesa debe estarlo pasando realmente mal…

- Crees que me importa lo que le pase a esa mocosa, Valian, ya te dije que me disgusta esa mujer, pero nos puede ser muy útil en esta guerra, la tecnología saiyajin se ha quedado atrasada comparada con la del lagarto mutante ese, así que bueno, porqué no alegrarme que ahora si tendremos una oportunidad de superarlo no solo en fuerza sino que también en tecnología.

- No cambiarás nunca Vegeta. – le dijo sonriendo el consejero. – Aun así, no debería mostrarse tan satisfecho ante la princesa, tal vez… podría ir a hablar con ella, darle confianza para que su aportación a nuestra futura victoria sea excelente. – Valian sabía que muy en el fondo al príncipe no le disgustaba la idea de que la terrícola se quedara en Vejitasei para ayudarlos, pero claro, este nunca lo reconocería abiertamente.

Vegeta se quedó un rato meditando las palabras de su consejero y lo encontró lógico, lo último que necesitaban ahora es que la mujer encontrara cualquier escusa para retractarse de su ayuda.

- Esta bien, así lo aré, pero no por gusto… Por cierto Valian, aunque tengamos posibilidades de ganar la guerra, no asegures la victoria antes de empezar, Freezer puede ser un engendro bastardo, pero no empezaría una guerra sin tener algún as en la manga. – dicho esto se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacia la estancia de la mujer que tenía que consolar sin, aparentemente, desearlo.

-----

Bulma llevaba rato tumbada en la cama llorando, se sentía culpable por abandonar a su planeta, su ilusión por conocer Vegitasei la apresuró a irse por respuestas y no contempló la idea de que dejaba su planeta desprotegido para cualquier saboteador. Y donde estaba Suzu, cuando la necesitaba, la noticia sería horrible para la amiga, horas antes le había recriminado su pasión por los saiyajins y ahora…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos, esa debía de ser su amiga, sus nervios se desataron, como le comunicaría la fatal noticia… mientras lo meditaba se acercaba a la puerta, cuando la abrió su asombro fue grande, al ver que no era su amiga la que llamaba sino que era nada más que el príncipe saiyajin. Por un rato se quedó en shock no se esperaba esa visita, pero aun así, le invitó a pasar.

Vegeta entró en la habitación y se paró justo delante de la enorme cama a sus espaldas la mujer lo miraba aun asombrada por su repentina visita, secándose como pudo las lagrimas que le quedaban a la cara, no quería que el supiera que había estado llorando, aun así el color enrojecido de sus ojos y mejillas la delataban, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el príncipe.

- Lamento lo sucedido con tu planeta – rompió el silencio el saiyajin – es una desgracia que la codicia de Freezer os haya afectado a tu raza de esta terrible manera. – las palabras le salían solas, había planeado miles de conversaciones mientras se trasladaba de su habitación a la de ella, pero un vez que la puerta se abrió y la vio enfrente suyo con ese semblante destrozado, los ojos hinchados de llorar, cualquier palabra se le borro de la mente, por momentos su cuerpo le jugo la mala pasada de querer abrazarla, pero su orgullo fue, como siempre, mucho más fuerte y aguantó esos impulsos que el siempre se repetía que eran débiles, para un guerrero como él, la fuerza no solo tenía que ser física sino también mental, cualquier mala noticia que se recibiera se tenía que aguantar y superar para no derrumbarse y poder seguir con la lucha.

- Te agradezco el gesto Vegeta – le contestó la princesa – es un detalle que te hayas molestado para venir a expresarme tus lamentaciones, pero no hace falta que hagas ese sobreesfuerzo solo para asegurarte que os ayude a destruir a Freezer, lo haré de todos modos, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es ver al bastardo muerto por todo el daño que ha causado a mi… a lo que era mi planeta. – esas últimas palabras le costaron mucho, aun era muy reciente la noticia.

El príncipe saiyajin se quedó muy sorprendido por la respuesta, no esperaba que ella adivinara sus intenciones, se giró para encararla y se encontró a tan solo unos pasos de ella, realmente la mujer era de lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, pocas mujeres sean saiyajins o no, podían hacerle sombra, se quedó unos segundos embobado observando a la mujer delante suyo se aceró unos pasos y cuando solo quedo a unos centímetros de ella, dijo – aun así lo lamento.

A Bulma se le paralizó el cuerpo, ese hombre tan cerca de ella, sus ojos, sus facciones, su aire misterioso, le erizó toda la piel sentir esa voz tan varonil a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, levantó sus ojos y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, hasta que el príncipe paso pasó por su lado y se marcho por donde había entrado.

- Que sensación más extraña – se dijo a sí misma – incluso me costaba respirar, ese hombre sin duda impresiona tan de cerca. – fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que del shock que le provocó el príncipe había dejado de llorar y ya no le dolía el pecho de la forma que lo hacía minutos antes que el apareciera tras la puerta de su habitación.

-----

Lejos de allí, en otro planeta un ser con cola sentado en su trono portátil agitaba una copa de vino, con una sonrisa en la cara, satisfecho que el primer movimiento de su magnífico plan para ser el emperador supremo del universo, saliera tan bien.

- Mi Lord – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – siento interrumpir.

- No pasa nada, hoy estoy muy contento, mi plan está empezando muy bien, tal y como esperaba y gran parte del éxito te lo debo a ti, mi querido amigo.

Amigo… para nada el era su amigo – no tiene que agradecerme nada mi señor, solo he hecho lo que me pidió, la Tierra ha sido destruida con su totalidad de habitantes y tenemos al doctor tal y como usted quería.

- Fantástico! Me aseguraré que mis hombres lo traten como se merece, de él depende gran parte de mi éxito. Agradezco tu colaboración en sabotear el escudo protector del planeta terrícola y no te preocupes por tu recompensa, querido amigo, te entregaré lo que me pediste. Ahora puedes retirarte.

Haciendo una reverencia el hombre se marcho de la presencia de ese ser, que si no fuera porque el trato que hicieron era muy generoso nunca hubiera traicionado a su planeta y mucho menos a sus habitantes, pero en este mundo el poder lo era todo y tarde o temprano su pequeño planeta azul hubiera acabado por desaparecer llevándoselo a el por el camino.

Saliendo de la sala del trono se cruzó con uno de los manos derecha del lagarto, ese extraterrestre llamado Zarbon, el cual lo miro con total desprecio, pero paso sin decirle nada.

- Señor – dijo Zarbon inclinándose para reverenciar a su rey – el rey terrícola ha sido instalado a las mazmorras, tal y como usted pidió, quiere que se haga algo con el otro terrícola?

- No, creo que aun nos puede hacer falta, ya llegara la hora en la que nos desharemos de él – y con una sonrisa macabra continuó observando las estrellas y bebiendo de su licor favorito.

Continuará…


	6. la cámara de gravedad

**Hola a todos/as, siento mucho la tardanza, entenderéis que con las fiestas es difícil tener tiempo y encima con el trabajo que tengo… **

**Este capítulo puede ser un poco pobre… pero es necesario creo yo para la historia.**

**Deciros también que ahora ya no demorare tanto en actualizar, pues ya tengo pensado el final y lo que será de cada personaje, así que solo me queda escribirlo.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo y que me mandéis reviews ya sean buenos o malos (se aceptan todos).**

**Saludos y gracias por tomaros un tiempo de vuestras vidas, para leer este fic.**

*** Se me olvidaba, este capítulo contiene lemon, yo solo advierto, por si alguien se lo quiere pensar mejor y desistir de leerlo y si eres menor de edad, queda bajo tu responsabilidad.**

**La cámara de gravedad**

- Listo! – Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente, llevaba ya tres meses construyendo su nuevo invento y por fin lo había terminado, Bulma se levantó del suelo donde se había pasado casi dos horas acabando de programar la cámara de gravedad que había construido a petición de sus majestades, le dio un ultimó vistazo, miró el reloj… las cuatro de la madrugada… - es un poco tarde – se dijo a si misma, - aunque Vegeta me dijo que en cuanto estuviera listo le avisara… y supongo que no puedo avisarle solo a el, también tendré que llamar al rey, este si me preocupa un poco, se rumorea que no tiene muy buen carácter cuando le despiertan… bueno como no seré yo quien lo despierte…

Salió del laboratorio y llamó a un par de sirvientas que pasaban por el pasillo, al parecer justo acababan sus tareas y se iban a dormir cuando la princesa las llamó. Les ordenó que fueran ha avisar al rey y príncipe Vegeta, y que les dijeran que ya había acabado su trabajo y que les esperaba en el laboratorio para enseñarles los resultados.

Dicho esto las dos sirvientas, no muy contentas, se fueron cada una ha avisar a los dos monarcas.

- Mi señor – dijo la mujer con la cabeza gacha en símbolo de reverencia – la princesa Bulma me ha enviado a deciros que ya ha terminado su trabajo y que le espera en el laboratorio para enseñarle el resultado.

- Bien – dijo el príncipe levantándose de la cama y poniéndose sus pantalones – esto es todo – y le indicó que se retirara.

"ya era hora que terminara, ahora veremos que tan buena es la princesita"

Llamaron a la puerta de la cámara del rey, este se despertó malhumorado pues ya podía ser importante para despertarlo a esas horas, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, solamente vestía con unos boxer ajustados que le marcaban su grandiosa realeza. Al abrir se encontró a una joven sirvienta atemorizada por la reacción de su monarca al despertarlo, pues era conocida la mala fama del rey cuando se lo molestaba en horas de sueño.

- Que quieres? – pregunto el poderoso saiyajin con una voz fuerte e intimidante, percatándose del miedo de la sirvienta, la exagero aun mas.

- Su majestad, disculpe mi intromisión, pero la princesa Bulma desea verle para mostrarle el trabajo, ya terminado, que lleva realizando estos últimos tres meses.

"maldita sea, a estas horas tenia que acabarlo?" el rey molesto le dijo a la sirvienta que en unos minutos estría allí. Pero cuando la mujer dio media vuelta para irse, la cogió de la cintura y la introdujo dentro de la habitación cerrando de un golpe la puerta, la sirvienta atemorizada por su vida pego un grito, pero el saiyajin era tan rápido que ya la había tumbado en la cama y silenciado con un salvaje beso.

El príncipe había llegado al laboratorio, allí se encontraba ella, vestida con un mono de trabajo, toda sudada y llena de grasa, llevaba el pelo revuelto con una coleta mal hecha, el saiyajin la miro de arriba abajo, lucia fatal, aun así se veía atractiva. Sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza se acercó a ella, no había nada a su alrededor… le había tomado el pelo? Donde estaba el gran invento que le prometió hace tres meses y que le aseguró que triplicaría su fuerza en poco tiempo?

- Y bien mujer? Donde se supone que tenemos ese gran trabajo que has estado haciendo este tiempo? – su tono era de burla.

- No quieres esperar a que tu padre venga? Le he hecho llamar a el también.

Vegeta percatándose de la hora que era, supuso que su padre no seria muy puntual…

- No – dijo bruscamente – quiero que me lo enseñes YA!

"OK, OK, que prisas este hombre" y sacando una capsula del bolsillo, pulsó el botón y la tiro a unos metros de ella y el príncipe, provocando una pequeña explosión, apareció tras el humo una gran nave de forma esférica y automáticamente se abrió la puerta de acceso al interior.

- Tu primero – le dijo Bulma y señalándole con la mano la entrada de la cámara.

Ambos entraron dentro, el interior parecía más grande del que se podía imaginar por fuera.

Bulma le mostró la función de cada botón y cuando el príncipe estuvo a punto de iniciar la cámara…

- Alto! Espera! Deja que salga primero, no soy ni la mitad de fuerte que tu, como piensas que podría aguantar la gravedad de este sitio?

Vegeta se la quedo mirando y esperó a que saliera del lugar par poder iniciar la cámara y comprobar que tan buena era.

Después del largo beso, empezó a acariciar el cuerpo nervioso de la sirvienta, hasta que esta sucumbió a sus caricias, entonces le rompió todas y cada una de las prendas que llevaba puestas para, así, poder tocar directamente la piel de la muchacha, esta ya no ponía resistencia debido a la gran excitación que sentía.

El rey dejó de atender a su boca y empezó a bajar por el cuello, los hombros, hasta pararse en los pechos, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando ambos pezones no dejando uno menos atendido que el otro, cuando tubo bien saboreados los dos montículos, siguió bajando por la barriga, las caderas, las ingles, hasta poder oler el hermoso aroma de la excitación de la mujer, se permitió una malvada sonrisa por ser el causante de semejante humedad, sin pensarlo mas hundió sus labios en la excitación de la mujer bajo él, bebiendo todo el liquido que pudo, se incorporó para miar a la sirvienta que estaba con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior i con las manos agarrando las sabanas. El saiyajin le paso una mano por la nuca, provocando que la mujer abriera los ojos y de un tirón la encaró directamente a su excitadísimo miembro real.

La mujer, rápidamente, entendiendo lo que el hombre quería lo tomo con sus dos manos y se lo metió en la boca para chuparlo, primero lentamente, rodeándolo con su lengua, después mucho mas rápido, el rey estaba viendo las estrellas, no pudo evitar unos gemido de placer, hasta que llegó el momento en que toda su semilla fue liberada y esparcida por la cara de la mujer.

Sin pararse a descansar, el rey le dio media vuelta al cuerpo de la mujer, dejándola a cuatro patas encima de la cama, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar la penetró por detrás sin miramientos, provocando un gemido de dolor a la muchacha.

Empezó a embestirla salvajemente, para él solo era un agujero que le sacaría el mal humor de haberlo despertado a esas horas, siguió embistiéndola hasta que al rato sintió que volvía a estallar de placer y sin pensarlo volvió a regar, ahora el interior de la sirvienta, con su liquido.

La muchacha cayó tendida encima de la cama, cierto que le había dolido mucho pero también lo había disfrutado, pues una vez acostumbrada al tamaño del saiyajin, el dolor cesó y comenzó el placer.

El rey bajo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño le dijo a la sirvienta que ya se podía ir.

Después de una refrescante ducha, el monarca saiyajin se visitó y se fue directo a los laboratorios, para ver que era ese invento que la princesa terrícola les había construido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma esperaba impaciente, estaba plantada delante la puerta de la cámara y ya habían pasado dos horas y nada, solo el sonido del motor hacía eco en la sala, se estaba poniendo nerviosa… y si algo había ido mal? Y si no le gustaba su invento? Odiaba esperar no era conocida por su paciencia y esas dos horas se le estaban haciendo eternas, hasta que por fin… las luces del interior se apagaron y automáticamente la puerta se abrió dejando paso al príncipe saiyajin, este lucia una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acercándose a la princesa…

- Parece que eres más buena de lo que pensaba – dijo el hombre aun con la sonrisa en sus labios. – este invento es magnífico, creo que con esto Freezer tiene los días contados.

En esos momentos entro el rey por la puerta, príncipe y princesa dirigieron sus miradas hacia el hombre, este lucia una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y acercándose a ellos con la mirada calvada a la gran esfera que estaba detrás de su hijo.

- Veamos que es ese gran invento, princesa? – dijo cambiando la dirección de su mirada, de la cámara a la terrícola.

- No hace falta, padre – se adelanto Vegeta – yo mismo lo he comprobado durante tus dos horas de tardanza – esto último lo dijo con un tono siniestro, pues conocía muy bien a su padre y sabia que ese buen humor a estas horas de la noche solo era debido a dos cosas, o haber aniquilado alguien o de haber descargado todo su mal humor con la pobre muchacha que lo había despertado – este invento nos dará la victoria frente al lagarto.

- Y qué función tiene – pregunto ahora el rey – que estas tan seguro que nos dará la victoria?

- Vera señor – ahora hablo Bulma que consideraba que ella lo explicaría mucho mejor que el príncipe saiyajin. – se trata de una sala de entrenamiento, con la diferencia que uno puede graduar la gravedad del interior, hasta multiplicar por 1000 la gravedad de este planeta.

El rey volvió a mirar la cámara de gravedad – bien, aun así, quiero probarla no me he despertado solo por venir y mirar.

Así que el saiyajin entró en la cámara dejando al par a fuera.

- Hay que ver… - dijo la princesa – si hubiera venido puntual ahora ya podríamos irnos a dormir y no tendríamos que esperar a que el también pruebe la dichosa cámara. – estaba de mal humor, hacia días que no dormía mucho y estaba muy cansada.

- Mi padre no tiene muy buen despertar – le hablo el saiyajin – seguramente habrá tenido que descargar su enfado antes de aparecer – diciendo esto con una sonrisa siniestra y mirando a la princesa, esta enseguida capto lo que el príncipe le estaba explicando.

La mujer estaba sorprendida, hasta el momento el monarca saiyajin siempre se le había mostrado calmado, claro que nunca mostro ni remordimientos, ni pena, nada, ni siquiera cuando se enteraron de la destrucción del planeta tierra, el rey siquiera había parpadeado, pero pensaba que era por respeto, lo que resultaba un error por parte de la princesa, ya que la realidad era que simplemente al monarca saiyajin no le importaba nada lo que le había pasado su planeta, para este solo era un planeta menos…

En ese momento sintió repulsión hacia el hombre dentro de la cámara, ella era consciente de que los saiyajins eran crueles y sanguinarios, pero creía que albergaban algún tipo de sentimiento… no era así… aunque… tal vez el hombre que tenía enfrente, puede que el si sintiera algo, cuando paso lo de su planeta, fue a verla, aun sabiendo que los ayudaría igualmente, el la visitó y le dijo que sentía lo ocurrido, quizás Vegeta no era como su padre, quizás tenía un poco mas de corazón que el rey?

Vegeta se la quedó mirando "qué demonios debe de estar pensando ahora esta mujer"

Al rato la puerta de la cámara se volvió a abrir y de dentro salió el rey, no parecía ni la mitad de contento que el príncipe, acercándose al par que le habían estado esperando.

- No está mal, aun así creo que no es para tanto… - y dirigiéndose a su hijo – aunque tal vez a ti si te sirva para aumentar tu poder y esperanzas de llegar a ser algún día como yo… - diciendo esto se marcho del lugar.

Bulma no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no solo había despreciado el trabajo de tres meses de ella sino que le había dicho claramente a su hijo que era débil… aun no conocía muy bien al príncipe, pero si sabía de los saiyajins y si algo les ponía furiosos era que les dijeran que eran débiles, observó al príncipe, este estaba con los ojos cerrados, las cejas fruncidas y los puños tan apretados que casi se podría hacerse sangre y todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia, no supo porqué pero su mano se le acercó al saiyajin y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla le levantó la cabeza y con una voz tan dulce, como si le hablara a un bebe – Tu padre no sabe lo que dice, te he visto pelear y eres muy fuerte, por no mencionar que todos los elites saiyajins siempre dicen que tu poder es inmenso.

Vegeta abrió los ojos, esa mano tan suave, le había tranquilizado de golpe, esa rabia que sentía hacia su padre se había desvanecido con esa dulce voz y cuando la miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules, en los que te podrías perder durante horas, sintió el impulso de besarla, sin embargo, se dio cuenta a tiempo del error que podría cometer mostrándose débil ante la mujer y sin decir ni una palabra se apartó de ella y se fue del laboratorio, dejando a la mujer sin entender nada…

Pasaron los días y el príncipe se pasaba las horas dentro de la cámara, entrenado y entrenado sin parar, pocas veces se veían los príncipes salvo alguna vez que Bulma había tenido que ir a reparar alguna parte que había dañado el príncipe.

Pero no solo Vegeta se entrenaba, todos los saiyajins, se preparaban para la inevitable guerra.

Continuará…


	7. ansias de guerra

**Siento mucho la demora… **

**Pero aquí les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic "Poder", este capítulo es un poco mezcla, pues pasan varias cosas, en varias personas… pero antes de que critiquen… es necesario para la historia saber qué pasa con cada personaje y no solo centrarnos en Vegeta y Bulma, así que este capítulo tiene sobre nuestros protagonistas, pero también sobre los otros personajes secundarios de la historia…**

**Decir que yo pongo los pensamientos entre "comillas" y los diálogos entre - guiones – y nada más que decir, no me critiquen mucho… y déjenme reviews, que se agradecen mucho.**

**Saludos y les deseo que les guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**Ansias de Guerra**

Pasada la hora de cenar, la cámara de gravedad seguía funcionando, dentro un saiyajin incansable, pasaba horas y horas entrenando, pues tenía muy claro que aun no estaba listo suficiente para derrotar al lagarto, sin embargo iba por buen camino, solo tres semanas de entrenamiento en esa cámara y su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente.

Era tarde, ni se había dado cuenta, su estomago empezó a rugir de hambre, decidió terminar por hoy y apagando la cámara, salió para darse un baño y comer algo. Al salir se encontró a una mujer sentada en una silla apoyando su cabeza en la mesa que tenía al lado, junto a ella, una bandeja llena de comida exquisita.

- Que demonios? – dijo el saiyajin – mujer! Levanta! – le gritó.

Bulma levanto la cabeza, se había quedado dormida, ya era muy tarde cuando ella había ido a comer, aun así, ni rastro del príncipe en el comedor… "qué raro" pensó " este hombre, se ha quedado entrenando y ni siquiera piensa comer…?" así que decidió traerle la cena, pero rato había pasado desde que había llegado con la bandeja y se había quedado dormida.

- Vegeta? Ya has terminado de entrenar? Te he traído un poco de comida… pensé que tendrías hambre…

Vegeta se la quedó mirando, que hermosa era… nadie en su vida le había traído comida, nadie en su vida, se había preocupado si él había comido… porque ella ahora se preocupaba?

Sin decir palabra se sentó frente a ella y empezó a comer… - tu no comes? – le pregunto mientras tragaba un trozo de carne.

- Ya he cenado, pero gracias… es muy tarde… creo que me retirare a mi habitación – sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, el príncipe siguió comiendo y la princesa se fue a dormir.

En un planeta lejano…

- My lord – dijo un ser rosado – meses han pasado desde que destruimos el planeta de los terrícolas… cuánto tiempo más piensa esperar para…

- Silencio, Dodoria! – grito el lagarto – mi plan ya esta trazado, pronto los impacientes saiyajins vendrán, en vez de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, deberías prepararte para la batalla.

- Pero señor… el arma que el terrícola nos diseño, hace días que esta lista… si atacáramos ahora, podríamos destruir el planeta Vegeta y con él a los indeseables saiyajins…

- Querido Dodoria, ves el motivo por el que yo soy emperador y tu un simple soldado?, hace años que conozco a esos monos y su sangre les pide a gritos pelear, si algo los amenaza, ellos se lanzan a la batalla y eso querido mío, será su perdición, si ahora nosotros atacamos primero posiblemente destruyamos parte de esa apestosa raza cavernícola, pero no ganaremos la batalla, sin embargo… - agitó su copa de vino - …es distinto si ellos vienen a nosotros, quien pelea en su territorio tiene más posibilidades de victoria y más si llevamos días preparados para el inminente ataque.

- My lord… no entiendo – dijo el soldado.

- jajajajaj por eso mismo eres solo un soldado…

El sol ya entraba por la ventana, hacia ya varios días que dormía en esta cama, pero porque siempre despertaba sola? Claro que él tenía que entrenar… pero al menos podría despertarla para decirle que se iba…

Suzu se levantó y se fue directa al baño, se dio una ducha y se visitó, tenia ganas de verlo, no podía dejar de pensar en el, pero algo dentro la entristecía, claro que pasaban todas las noches juntos y era increíble… pero nada mas, en cuanto acababan el se tumbaba y se dormía… ella habría esperado un poco mas, pero con los días se había acostumbrado, o eso quería creer…

Bajo a la arena, cientos de saiyajins se entrenaban, esas peleas tan bestias, nunca se acostumbraría a esa barbaridad… Y allí estaba él, pelando con su hermano, sin duda Kakarotto llevaba ventaja frente a Raditz, pero este último aguantaba muy bien el ritmo de su oponente.

Pasaron las horas y Suzu se había quedado observando todo el rato, Kakarotto peleó con varios oponentes, ganando a todos y cada uno de ellos. Todos los componentes del escuadrón del príncipe eran brillantes en batalla y no tenían oponentes entre las demás elites saiyajins. Acabaron los entrenamientos y se dirigieron todos a asearse, algunos de ellos directo a los tanques de recuperación.

Al ver que ya se marchaban, la terrícola decidió ir a ver a su amado saiyajin…

- Eres sin duda brillante – le dijo la chica al guerrero, este apenas se inmutó, no entendía que esa mujer aun siguiera aquí, la había visto llegar hacía horas, pero pensó que se había marchado, porqué aun seguía allí plantada.

- Gracias – respondió el saiyajin, mientras pasaba por su lado marchándose hacia los aseos.

Suzu se quedó allí plantada, le dolió la frialdad del guerrero y viendo como este se alejaba de ella, unas lágrimas le brotaron de sus ojos.

Raditz llegó a su casa donde esperaba encontrar a su mujer, cada día que pasaba algo muy fuerte crecía en su interior, no era tan solo lujuria, ni capricho, sino algo mucho más intenso que no podía describir.

Entro dentro y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba a oscuras y en silencio, se preocupo un poco y siguiendo su instinto se dirigió hacia la habitación que compartía con Gala, allí encontró a su mujer tumbada en la cama, estaba dormida así que sin hacer ruido se sentó a su lado y se la quedó mirando por largo rato, acariciándole el pelo le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a ir a tomarse una ducha cuando la mujer se despertó.

- Ya has llegado? – le pregunto medio dormida – vaya, parece que me quedé dormida por largo rato…

- Te encontraste mal? – se preocupo el guerrero, pues aun era media tarde.

- Si, la verdad es que cuando estaba acabando de recoger la mesa después de comer, me maree un poco y decidí tumbarme, pero parece que me quede dormida por horas.

- Dices que te mareaste? Voy a llamar a un doctor, puede que no sea nada, pero es mejor asegurarnos… - se levantó para ir a llamar.

- Raditz, no hace falta que llames al doctor, estoy bien, solo fue un mareo…

Pero el saiyajin ya no la escuchaba, pues ya había marcado el número del doctor, quedaron que vendría en cuanto acabara la ronda de visitas.

Al llegar la noche, Raditz y Gala estaban cenando cuando llamaron a la puerta…

- Ese debe de ser el doctor… - dijo el guerrero y se levantó para abrir.

El doctor, un hombre mayor de otra raza, pues los pocos saiyajins que se dedicaban a la medicina trabajaban en palacio, así que los guerreros que no vivían allí, tenían que ser visitados por doctores de otras razas, aunque no por eso eran menos buenos, examinó a Gala, cuando hubo terminado espero a que la mujer volviera a vestirse para comunicarles la noticia.

- Y bien – le preguntó el saiyajin ya impaciente por el silencio del médico.

- Debo darles la enhorabuena señores, su mujer esta embarazada!

La pareja se quedó en silenció por un rato, debido al shock de la noticia que no esperaban, cuando Raditz reaccionó abrazó a su mujer con gran euforia.

- Es increíble, Gala!! Estas embarazada!! … - se quedo mirando al vacio por un momento y con un susurro dijo – voy a ser padre…

Gala que también se había puesto muy contenta acompaño al doctor a la puerta y le agradeció su visita y la buena noticia que les había dado, mientras el saiyajin aun estaba que no se lo creía…

Al día siguiente todo el escuadrón del príncipe, incluyéndole a este se enteraron de la noticia de Raditz, aunque todos menos Vegeta le dieron la enhorabuena.

Kakarotto se puso muy contento por el nuevo cargo que asumiría como tío. Aun así cuando todos iban a festejarlo, el príncipe, molesto, les dijo que volvieran al entrenamiento que eran un grupo de holgazanes y que buscaban cualquier pretexto para no entrenar…

Así que todos volvieron al entrenamiento de cada día.

A media mañana, Vegeta fue llamado por su padre para una reunión urgente…

Así que el príncipe saiyajin se dirigió hacia la sala del trono, al entrar se encontró a su padre sentado al trono, parecía impaciente…

- Me has hecho llamar? – preguntó Vegeta.

- No me andaré con rodeos, estoy cansado de esperar… hace meses que Freezer atacó y destruyo el planeta Tierra, seguramente esté planeando alguna de sus artimañas para atacarnos… sugiero que nos adelantemos, vayamos nosotros a atacarle!!

- Aun es pronto padre, no somos suficiente fuertes para derrotarlo ahora mismo.

- Tal vez tu no seas lo suficiente fuerte, yo me basto para acabar con ese proyecto de lagarto, tu problema Vegeta, es que te has acomodado muy bien verdad? Ya me he enterado que la princesita terrícola te está cuidando muy bien…

- Ya puedes insultarme cuanto quieras, padre, sigo pensando que aún es pronto para atacar a Freezer. – la rabia lo consumía, pero sabía perfectamente las intenciones de su padre, quería picarlo para que accediera a pelear en una batalla en la que él creía que no obtendrían la victoria.

El rey, se echó a reír – no son insultos, hijo, es la verdad! Y digas lo que digas, soy el rey y tengo intención de ir, atacar y derrotar a Freezer con o sin tu ayuda.

Vegeta que ya no podía de la rabia – entonces por qué demonios me pides mi opinión!! – y diciendo esto se fue echando chispas.

Pasaron varios días, Vegeta descargaba toda la furia que sentía hacia su padre entrenándose en la cámara de gravedad.

Mientras, Bulma se la pasaba trayéndole la comida y arreglando la cámara si alguna vez se estropeaba, en un principio no sabía muy bien porqué se preocupaba tanto por el saiyajin, pero pronto se dio cuenta que algo dentro de ella había despertado y eso la atemorizaba, pues no hacia ni un año que su amor de toda la vida había muerto y ella ya estaba sintiendo atracción por otro hombre.

Por su parte Vegeta, en un principió le molestaba que la terrícola estuviera todo el día tras de él, pero con los días, empezó a acostumbrarse, pues cuando estaba con ella sentía paz y se sentía importante, al contrario de cuando se topaba con su padre, que no dejaba de insinuarle su desprecio y haciéndole sentir inferior.

Un día Vegeta salió más temprano de la cámara pues hacía rato que su estomago le gritaba por comida, cuando estuvo fuera de su máquina para entrenar se dio cuenta que Bulma aun no había llegado, por un momento pensó que ella ya se había cansado de seguirle y un temor extraño se filtro por todo su cuerpo, aunque solo fue por un instante, ya que enseguida la mujer entró por la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida, se acercó a la mesa donde Vegeta se encontraba y depositó la bandeja encima.

No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada pues el saiyajin la agarró por la cintura y con desesperación la besó, en un principió fue un beso salvaje y descontrolado, pero a medida que ella iba correspondiéndole, fue suavizándolo hasta que se tornó un beso apasionado pero suave a la vez.

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose, hasta que como acto reflejo la mujer se separó bruscamente de su agarre y mirándolo con desconcierto, pues ni ella sabia el porqué de sus actos se fue corriendo de la sala, dejando a un Vegeta desconcertado y lleno de frustración.

Había llegado a su habitación y se había tumbado en la cama "porqué? Porqué?" pensaba ella "por qué demonios lo he hecho, seguramente lo habré enfurecido… maldita sea, por qué justo ahora se me tiene que aparecer el recuerdo de Yamcha en la cabeza?"

Sin darle tiempo a reflexionar, llamaron a la puerta y sin darle tiempo a contestar una Suzu entró, estaba nerviosa y a la vez se la veía excitada – Bulma! Bulma! Una nave! Terrícolas! – estaba tan cansada que apenas podía vociferar frases entera, la princesa se quedó en shock, una nave? Terrícolas? Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Se levantó rápido de la cama y ambas mujeres se fueron corriendo hacia el hangar donde una supuesta nave con terrícolas a bordo, había aterrizado.

Llegaron extasiadas de tanto correr, allí también se encontraban el rey, el príncipe y parte del los escuadrones de estos.

Bulma intentó mirar a Vegeta de reojo, pero este parecía que ni se había dado cuenta de su llegada, lo mismo le paso a Suzu al divisar la figura de su amado Kakarotto.

La nave se abrió, de ella bajaron unas cinco personas, todas ellas terrícolas, Bulma no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no recordaba a ninguna de esas personas, pero del seguro que eran gente de su planeta, supervivientes de la destrucción de su antiguo hogar.

Un hombre alto, parecido a un gigante, fue el primero en desembarcar, lo siguieron dos hombres mucho más bajitos que él y dos mujeres, una de ellas con un pelo rojo como el fuego y la otra morena.

El más alto de los cinco se acercó al rey saiyajin y con una reverencia, que agrado al monarca, dijo – Mi rey saiyajin, somos gente del desaparecido planeta Tierra, hemos oído que nuestra princesa se encuentra… - no pudo terminar la frase, pues Bulma ya se había adelantado a la tropa de los saiyajins y se había abrazado al hombre que hablaba.

- Bienvenidos! Soy Bulma la princesa terrícola, es una alegría inmensa para mi ver que alguien pudo sobrevivir a la gran catástrofe que ocurrió sobre nuestra raza.

Antes de que el señor pudiera contestar, el rey saiyajin se adelanto a las palabras de la princesa.

- Ni que este fuera tu planeta, mujer, yo decidiré si son bienvenidos o no! – se le veía molesto, no solo había tenido que cargar con la mujer y su amiga, hecho que había aceptado por la ayuda tecnológica que la princesa les estaba dando, ahora tenía que albergar a cinco más de esos patéticos seres? Eso ya se vería…

Bulma que no daba crédito a las palabras del monarca saiyajin le aseguró que si dejaba quedarse a sus compatriotas, ella dedicaría su vida a ayudar a los saiyajins.

Pero el señor recién llegado, habló cortando las palabras de su princesa. – Mi rey – hablándole al saiyajin – mi nombre es Gyomao, soy, era uno de los nobles más poderosos del planeta Tierra, mis riquezas no tenían fin, lastimosamente, perdí cuasi todo cuanto tenia al perder mi hogar, no tenemos lugar donde ir, pero le pido que nos deje quedar aquí, a cambio le daré todas las riquezas que pude salvar y llevarme conmigo – diciendo esto izo señas a los dos hombres que estaban tras él, para que sacaran diez grandes baúles, estos llenos de joyas y oro. El rey saiyajin al ver la generosa cantidad que el terrícola le ofrecía por tan solo quedarse a vivir en su planeta, aceptó, pero le dejo bien claro que ya no vivirían rodeados de lujo, sino que tendrían que comenzar una vida como gente de clase baja… pues en vejitasei solo los más poderosos se les era permitido rodearse de la elite.

El Terrícola asintió y los saiyajins se fueron retirando de la plataforma de aterrizaje para dejar a los terrícolas a su suerte.

Antes de retirarse, el príncipe, se quedó mirando a Bulma, se la veía contenta y a la vez enojada con su padre, él odiaba a su progenitor, pero la idea de que la mujer se viera molesta por la decisión de su padre, lo satisfacía en parte, ella lo había humillado y rechazado hace tan solo unas horas y su resentimiento aun estaba reciente, así que se marchó con una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Otro saiyajin, también tardo en retirarse, pues desde que esa mujer terrícola de pelo oscuro había desembarcado de la nave no le había podido quitar los ojos de encima, era bella, sin duda y se veía una mujer fuerte, nada comparado con los cuerpos débiles de la princesa y su compañera de cama actual, sino que en ella se observaban unos muslos bien formados, unas curvar de infarto e incluso su rostro era bello.

Se retiró de la plataforma siguiendo a su príncipe y pensando por si que esta mujer estaría dentro de su cama en cuanto tuviera ocasión.

Los siguientes días, Bulma y Suzu los pasaron ayudando a los cinco recién llegado, les buscaron un hogar donde cobijarse, pasaban horas hablando, el señor Gyomao y su hija Chichi (la mujer de pelo negro) habían salido con tres de sus mejores sirvientes a comerciar en otros planetas, para cuando llegaban a su último destino, la Tierra, esta ya no estaba, estuvieron vagando por distintos planetas durante meses, hasta que se encontraron una colonia saiyajin en otro planeta, Rika, la mujer de pelo rojizo, había estado con uno de esos soldados y les había escuchado hablar sobre la princesa terrícola que estaba ayudando a mejorar su tecnología para la inminente guerra contra el imperio Change, así que había decidido ir al planeta Vegeta para poder reunirse con su princesa y comenzar una nueva vida.

Bulma se preocupó que su estancia en el planeta Vegeta ya fuera de conocimiento público, pues Freezer no sabía que ella había quedado con vida, pero en ese momento lo que más le importaba es que sus compatriotas tuvieran un hogar donde rehacer sus vidas.

Una mañana, mientras el príncipe se encontraba entrenando fue llamado a la sala del trono, donde se encontraban cientos de soldados saiyajins.

El rey saiyajin, había convocado a cientos de sus soldados para ir a pelear contra los Change, ese hecho enfureció a Vegeta, que ya pensaba que su padre se había sacado la idea de la cabeza, por lo visto se equivocaba.

Muchos de los elites del planeta se habían ofrecido para servir a su rey, algunos soldados de las clases bajas, también querían ir a demostrar su valía frente a sus enemigos.

Entre ellos se encontraba Barduck, el padre de Kakarotto y Raditz, el cual estaba discutiendo con su hijo mayor el porqué este no quería asistir a la guerra, Raditz deseaba ir a pelear tanto como cualquier otro saiyajin, pero ahora seria padre y su prioridad era quedarse a cuidar de su mujer embarazada, su padre furioso por su debilidad frente a una extraterrestre le amenazó con negarle su paternidad de ahora en adelante, pues era una vergüenza para su familia que su hijo prefiriera hacer de niñera de una débil mujer a ir a luchar por su gente. Sin embargo, para suavizar el enojo de su padre, Kakarotto se ofreció a ir en lugar de su hermano, sabia cuán importante era para este quedarse con Gala así que en dos semanas, marcharía junto a su rey y su padre a pelear contra Freezer y su imperio.

Vegeta se negó rotundamente a asistir a una derrota segura, así que se marchó para no presenciar mas insultos de su progenitor.

Antes de su marcha a las instalaciones de entrenamiento, se le acercó uno de los elites de su escuadrón, Brolly y su mujer Araya, le informaron a su príncipe que ellos también se marcharían con los demás saiyajins, incluidos Kakarotto, Barduck y Nappa, a pelear contra Freezer, a lo que Vegeta respondió con una mirada de fastidio y un gruñido de desaprobación.

Así que en un par de semanas, un ejército saiyajin liderado por su monarca se marcharía hacia el planeta Change para derrotar a Freezer y su imperio.

Continuará…


	8. larga vida al rey

**Antes que nada, quiero pe****dir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero me fue imposible, ya que tuve un accidente de coche y he estado un poco mal… pero ahora ya todo ha pasado y aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic.**

**Los personajes que no son de invención mía, pertenecen exclusivamente a Toriyama.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene Lemon.**

**Aclarar, que los pensamientos van entre "comillas", los diálogos entre**

**-guiones- y en este capitulo habrá flashbacks que irán entre ….**

**Solo espero y deseo que les guste y manden reviews.**

**Larga Vida al Rey**

Solo divisar el planeta de los lagartos, un gran rayo de luz envolvió las naves saiyajins y solo una consiguió sobrevivir y aterrizar, la nave real consiguió esquivar el rayo de energía proveniente del planeta change y así poder sobrevivir, al contrario de las demás naves, las cuales contenían decenas de guerreros saiyajins, incluyendo al capitán Bardock que con toda la mala suerte del mundo se había convertido en polvo junto a su nave.

El rey, junto al mejor escuadrón de soldados bajó de la nave, encontrándose a un numeroso ejército a las órdenes de King Cold. Numerosos elites saiyajins empezaron a luchar contra sus oponentes, grandes batallas se producían, explosiones que arrasaban con montañas, eliminando vidas de ambos bandos, Araya, la mujer de Brolly, se encontraba peleando con Zarbon uno de los mas cercanos a Freezer, la pelea era entre dos titanes que no reparaban en ahorrar energía, ambos daban lo máximo de si, patadas, golpes de puño, cabezazos, bolas de energía… una gran lucha que solo terminaría con la muerte de uno de los dos.

Por otro lado, el otro mano derecha de Freezer, Dodoria, se enfrentaba al mas joven saiyajin que había sobrevivido, Kakarotto dominaba la pelea desde que empezó, sin embargo grandes daños le causaba su oponente, no por nada era uno de los soldados mas fuertes a las ordenes de Freezer. La batalla era impresionante, Kakarotto se encontraba en el cielo apuntando su próximo ataque a un Dodoria que apenas se sostenía en pie, tres palabras salieron de la boca del saiyajin, Kame hame… Haaaa, la explosión fue tan grande que incluso los soldados que luchaban cerca de ellos acabaron carbonizados, Kakarotto bajo hasta tocar el suelo, estaba muy cansado, pues había utilizado mucha energía en ese ultimo ataque, sin embargo cuando se disponía a ayudar a los demás saiyajins, un rayo de Ki le golpeo por la espalda tirándolo al suelo, le costó varios minutos reaccionar, hasta que escuchó una sonrisa detrás suyo, con dificultad se levantó del suelo y encaró al guerrero que estaba tras suyo riéndose, Dodoria aun seguía vivo - como puede ser, mi ataque tendría que haberte fulminado - dijo el saiyajin mientras se ponía en posición de ataque. Dodoria seguía riéndose de su rival - creías que sería tan fácil vencerme, mono estúpido, soy uno de los guerreros mas fuertes del universo, un simio como tu, jamás acabara conmigo.

Nappa, el gran saiyajin, había eliminado a mas de doscientos soldados, su poder era increíblemente grande y junto a su rey arrasaban con todo contrincante que se les cruzaba por delante, sin embargo el clavo se cruzo por el camino de King Cold, al ex emperador de los Change, le costó bien poco acabar con la vida del guerrero saiyajin de gran tamaño y edad.

El rey Vegeta no se lo podía creer, Nappa fue uno de los mejores soldados que había tenido en su escuadrón y ahora formaba parte del escuadrón de su hijo, que al igual que el suyo, tenia los mejores soldados de su raza.

Se quedó mirando al lagarto gigante y una rabia le invadió todo su ser, su energía aumentó y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia el lagarto, comenzando así la gran pelea entre reyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el planeta Vegeta, Bulma volvía al castillo después de haber visitado a los terrícolas que llegaron hacia un mes, casi el mismo tiempo que hacia que el rey saiyajin se había marchado con parte de sus tropas, los mismos días que no veía a Vegeta, el príncipe se había encerrado a la cámara de gravedad y había ordenado que nadie excepto Valian entraran. Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese comportamiento del príncipe era por culpa suya y se sentía mal por ello, también había estado pensando en el beso que el príncipe le dio y se sentía realmente estupida por haberse marchado de esa manera, en esos días se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos por ese hombre habían crecido tanto que ya no pensaba en Yamcha, el estaba muerto y nunca mas volvería, sin embargo Vegeta estaba bien vivo y al parecer la deseaba como ella a el, así que decidió que cuando el saiyajin saliera de la cámara de gravedad, le haría una visita. Casualmente, al llegar al castillo escucho a unos soldados que hablaban del príncipe, diciendo que esa noche ya había dormido en su habitación, al parecer se pasaría el día entrenando en la cámara, pero por las noches ya dormiría en la cámara real. "Genial" pensó Bulma, "esta noche iré a hacerle una visita a Vegeta".

Ya entrada la noche, Bulma se encontraba delante de la habitación de Vegeta, llamó a la puerta, sabia que se enojaría por su visita, pero tenia que pedirle disculpas por su rechazo y decirle de sus sentimientos, aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo haría, el era un saiyajin y no tenia por costumbre expresar ni recibir sentimientos, una voz desde dentro la invitó a pasar, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta, estaba casi a oscuras, sino fuera por la pequeña luz del mini bar, el príncipe se quedó asombrado, no esperaba que fuera ella quien había llamado a la puerta, estaba algo ebrio, la rabia que sentía en su interior hacia su padre y esa mujer terrícola, era tan grande que de vez en cuando se tomaba una copa de mas. - que demonios haces aquí? - le preguntó él medio recostado en una silla que había junto al mini bar.

Silencio se escucho, hasta que volvió a preguntar - que demon… - pero en ese momento Bulma se estaba desatando el nudo de la nuca que mantenía el vestido en su sitio, provocando que este se deslizara por su cuerpo y cayera al suelo dejándola tal y como vino al mundo.

Vegeta estaba mirando a la mujer, se había quedado sin habla, contemplaba cada detalle de su cuerpo que con la poca luz apenas se veía, se levantó del sillón y se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que se quedó a centímetros del cuerpo de la mujer, Bulma no decía nada, se miraron a los ojos casi sin pestañear, hasta que Vegeta se agachó para recoger el vestido y incorporarse se lo puso en la mano - lárgate! - le dijo con un tono de voz irritado.

Bulma sabia que la echaría, pero después de entregarse a el tan descaradamente, pensaba que el la deseaba sin embargo la estaba rechazando "supongo que me lo merezco" pensó ella.

Vegeta se percató del asombro de la mujer - no creerás que puedes jugar conmigo, verdad? - le decía sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

- Mi intención no es jugar contigo, Vegeta - dijo ella, aun desnuda y con el vestido en la mano - lamento si esa ha sido la impresión, he estado confusa, con mis sentimientos, no hace ni un año que estaba prometida con el hombre que amaba, poco después de su muerte empecé a tener sentimientos por ti y me sentía como si lo traicionara, debes entender que para mi no ha sido fácil aceptar lo que siento por ti con el recuerdo, aun fresco, de Yamcha, pero me he dado cuenta de que yo… - hizo una pausa - te amo, Vegeta.

Ahora era Vegeta el sorprendido, pero instintivamente, agarró a la mujer en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, allí la tumbó tirando el vestido, que esta llevaba en las manos, al suelo - repite otra vez lo que acabas de decir - quería asegurarse que había escuchado bien antes de hacer cualquier cosa de que pudieran penedirse.

- Te amo Vegeta - dijo otra vez Bulma y sin pensarlo mas el príncipe fusionó sus labios con los de ella, creando así, una batalla entre sus lenguas.

Empezó a acariciar cada parte del cuerpo que antes había visualizado sin dejarse ni un hueco para acariciar, esa piel tan suave y fina que le parecía que se tenía que romper en cualquier momento.

Bulma no se quedó quieta y empezó a desnudar al saiyajin, cuando estuvieron los dos desnudos, empezaron a besarse de nuevo, hasta que Vegeta abandonó los labios de la mujer y empezó a besarle los pechos, primero uno, después el otro, ella gemía de placer, Vegeta levantó la mirada, quería ver disfrutar a la mujer que deseaba, que había deseado desde siempre, cuando eran niños, le gustó la princesa, no la deseó del mismo modo que ahora, pero sabia que era distinta a las demás niñas y cuando la volvió a ver unos meses atrás, al llegar a Vejitasei, sintió ese deseo en aumento, hasta saber que nunca desearía a una mujer como la desea a ella, el rechazo que recibió por su parte le irrito tanto que decidió no volver a verla, pero esta noche cuando ella se le ha ofrecido… pero que estaba pensando… la tenia allí, debajo de el, ambos completamente desnudos y se ponía a recordar. Bajo hacia los pies de la cama y separándole las piernas empezó a lamerla, provocándole gemidos mucho más fuertes, hasta que llegó a alcanzar el primer orgasmo.

Vegeta se la quedó mirando, hasta que Bulma abrió los ojos, se quedaron mirando, ella sonrió y abalanzándose suavemente hacia el, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás, le dijo - ahora es mi turno - y con su mano empezó a acaríciale, cuando se cansó de hacerlo con sus manos, empezó con su boca, chupándolo, metiéndoselo entero en su boca, así hasta que el príncipe no aguantó mas y liberó toda su semilla en la boca de ella.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la eyaculación, el príncipe, la tumbó bajo el y besándola primero en la frente, seguidamente a los parpados, la nariz y finalmente llegando a la boca, a la vez que la penetró. Empezó a moverse, ella hizo lo mismo, imitando el ritmo de él. Ambos respiraban agitados, el placer era excesivo, ambos ya no aguantaría mucho mas, al poco llegaron juntos al orgasmo y el lleno el interior de ella con su semilla.

Se dejó caer encima de ella, con su cabeza apoyada en sus pechos, podía notar su respiración acelerada, ella con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, cogiéndose de las manos de él, entrelazándose los dedos, se quedaron dormidos inmóviles por el cansancio, el placer y el sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el planeta Change…

Brolly estaba peleando con Zarbon, este ultimo había conseguido eliminar a Araya, al ver a su mujer muerta, el saiyajins enloqueció y se tiró hacia Zarbon, la pelea estaba desigualada, Zarbon ya estaba cansado por la pelea con la mujer saiyajin y Brolly, con toda la rabia que sentía, su fuerza había aumentado hasta un nivel superior, no había punto de comparación entre los dos, así que de un solo ataque Brolly consiguió destruir a Zarbon, sin que quedara ni el polvo del soldado de Freezer.

Kakarotto, también había conseguido vencer definitivamente a Dodoria, pero fue tanta la cantidad de energía que empleó para sus ataques, que había quedado inconsciente, antes de perder la consciencia en su mente recordó los días previos a su marcha hacia la gran batalla.

estaba entrenando en el palacio de Vejitasei, cuando volvió a verla, esa terrícola de pelo negro que había llegado hacia un par de días, en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa lujuriosa, pues se había propuesto tenerla bajo el en su cama, así que dejo el entrenamiento y puso en marcha su conquista. Se acercó a ella - que tal? Como os va a ti y a tu gente el instalaros en esta planeta? - le preguntó con mucha amabilidad, la mujer se giró y se lo quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos, - o si, perdona, que mal educado soy, mi nombre es Kakarotto, soy uno de los guerreros de elite bajo las ordenes del príncipe Vegeta - le insistió con una sonrisa de bobo y con una mano frotándose la nuca, la mujer seguía con el ceño fruncido - mi nombre es Chichi y no te molestes en intentar nada conmigo, no eres el primer saiyajin que intenta llevarme a la cama, que os creéis, que por ser mas débiles que vosotros, nos podéis usar como concubinas? Quiero que sepas que en mi planeta, mi padre y yo éramos de una familia muy respetable y con una tradición en las artes marciales de muchas generaciones, puede que no tenga el poder de un saiyajins, pero sin duda en carácter y orgullo no me ganaras. - dicho eso la mujer se fue, dejando a un Kakarotto con la boca abierta y muy sorprendido, cuando pudo reaccionar, una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara "vaya, al parecer me he tropezado con un hueso duro de roer, pero como buen saiyajin, yo no me rindo tan fácilmente" pensó para si mismo.

No sabia porque en ese momento ese recuerdo le vino a la mente, pero fue lo único que hizo antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

Ahora la atención de todos los guerreros, estaba en la gran pelea entre el Rey Vegeta y King Cold, el combate era brutal, ambos hombres tenia una fuerza increíble, pero fue el rey saiyajin el que después de varias horas de pelea conservaba mas energía que Cold, así que reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y con un unió ataque de potencia ilimitada, consiguió derrotar al ex emperador de los change.

Cuando los saiyajins que quedaban en pie, celebraban la victoria, un rayo de energía los arrasó, dejando solamente al rey en pie, Vegeta se giró para ver al guerrero que había eliminado a los hombres que le quedaban y su rostro se congeló cuando vio que era nada mas ni nada menos que Freezer el que se encontraba a unos metros de altura de él.

El rey saiyajin, estaba agotado, había gastado toda su energía para derrotar a Cold y ahora frente suyo había el hijo de este, aun mucho mas poderoso y él apenas se mantenía en pie. Su estado no pasó desapercibido por Freezer, quien aprovechó la ocasión y con su dedo disparó un rayo de energía que atravesó el pecho del rey saiyajin, eliminando toda vida que le quedaba.

Después cogió el cuerpo del difunto Vegeta y se lo tiró al único guerrero que quedaba en pie, Brolly miró el cuerpo de su monarca con terror y con voz baja, para si mismo se dijo - el príncipe tenia razón, esta ha sido una misión suicida - levantó los ojos y mirando al emperador de los change se puso en posición de batalla, puede que fuera una muerte clara, pero moriría peleando como todo un guerrero.

Sin embargo, Freezer bajo hasta tocar el suelo y quedándose a unos metros del saiyajin, - no voy a matarte saiyajin, llévate el cuerpo de tu rey, y dile a tu príncipe que esto es la guerra - diciendo esto, se elevo y se fue volando.

Brolly cogió a su rey sin vida y lo llevó hasta la nave, después se fue en busca del cuerpo de su mujer, por el camino noto la energía de otro guerrero, era una energía muy débil pero significaba que aun seguía con vida, guiándose por la energía que notaba, encontró a Kakarotto inconsciente, pero aun con vida, cogió el cuerpo de Kakarotto y de Araya, los llevó a la nave, puso al saiyajins inconsciente en un tanque de regeneración, tecleó las coordenadas de Vejitasei y se fue de ese cementerio de guerreros.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los golpes del soldado que llamaba a la puerta le despertó del sueño, abrió los ojos y miro al otro lado de la cama, aun estaba dormida, su pelo desordenado descansaba sobre la almohada, le pasó los dedos por la espalda, suavemente intentando no despertarla, ya hacia dos semanas que dormían juntos, no había una sola noche que no se entregaran el uno al otro, durante el día el entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad y por la noche ella de daba otra clase de entrenamiento, claro que mucho mas placentero. Volvieron a llamar a la puerta - se puede saber que quieres!! - grito malhumorado el príncipe saiyajin.

- Mi señor, la nave del rey ya ha llegado, los supervivientes le esperan en la sala del trono. - contestó el soldado que llamaba a la puerta.

Vegeta se levantó y se vistió, mientras pensaba, el soldado le había dicho que la nave del rey había llegado, no había dicho las naves saiyajins, sino la nave del rey, eso le daba mala espina.

Llegó a la sala del trono, cuando entro se quedo en shock, el soldado también le había dicho que los supervivientes le esperaban en la sala del trono, pero allí solo estaba Brolly y Kakarotto, junto con Raditz, pero este ultimo no había ido a luchar.

- Que significa esto? - preguntó Vegeta, - donde esta mi padre? Y el resto de soldados?

Brolly hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a explicarle todo a su nuevo REY.

Continuará…


	9. estrategia

**Miles de disculpas por esta tardanza, estoy muy vaga últimamente y me daba una pereza continuar con el fic, parece que ahora ha vuelto a mí las ganas.**

**Deciros también que no queda mucho para que este fic llegue a su fin, como mucho tengo pensado hacer unos tres o cuatro capítulos más.**

**No quería que fuera una de esas historias tan largas, porque si no es muy buena, se hacen pesadas, aunque he de decir que no pensaba hacerla tan larga, pero mientras escribía, decidí que las cosas apresuradas no siempre salen bien, ya pienso que los sucesos de esta historia están pasando muy rápido, pero como he dicho tampoco quiero que sea un fic eterno.**

**Bien, sin más rollo, aquí les presento el nuevo capítulo de PODER, deseo con todo mi corazón que les guste y que por favor me dejen comentarios, aunque sean de crítica yo acepto todo.**

**También repetir que la mayoría de los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen y agradecer a todas las personas que han leído o están leyendo mi fic, a aquellas que me han mandado reviews queriendo que continúe la historia, significa mucho para mí y por vosotras me he vuelto a poner en ello.**

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**La estrategia**

Estaba tumbado en su cama, ya llevaba varias noches sin dormir, pensando en la mejor estrategia para derrotar al imperio Change, sabía que después de la insultante derrota que sufrió su padre, el pueblo no se quedaría mucho tiempo más de brazos cruzados.

Miró al otro lado de la cama, ella dormía profundamente, parecía agotada después de su flamante encuentro, como cada noche, ya era costumbre que se unieran antes de dormir, y como cada noche desde la batalla, el no conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Por la ventana ya entraba la luz del amanecer y decidió ir a darse una ducha antes de los encuentros políticos matinales. Desde que regresaron, tanto Brolly como Kakarotto se reunían los tres junto con Valian para pensar un buen plan de estrategia para conseguir una victoria segura en terreno enemigo, pues estaba claro que tendrían que ser los Saiyajins los que tendrían que volver a atacar.

Freezer había sido muy listo, peleando en su territorio y con el nuevo laser destructor que había creado, tenía el 99 % ganado, así que no podían arriesgarse a iniciar un segundo asalto sin tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa y varios ases en la manga.

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con la terrícola preparada para entrar en el aseo.

- Vaya – dijo con posado de decepción – tenía planeado unirme a tu baño matutino.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, el ahora rey saiyajin, se quitó la toalla que llevaba envuelta alrededor de la cintura y dando media vuelta regresó al baño, detrás de él una Bulma sonriente le siguió.

No podía explicar lo que le había pasado con esa mujer, se había convencido desde que la conoció que la odiaba, pero sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho un hueco en su vida, un hueco irremplazable, pues jamás en toda su vida, había encontrado en una mujer lo que ella de daba.

En un principio se dijo a si mismo que era solo sexo, pero pasaban los días y si ella no amanecía a su lado, se pasaba todo el día de mal humor, incluso había noches que se conformaba con que la pasaran hablando y finalmente que ella se quedara dormida en sus brazos.

No podía entenderlo, en toda su educación, jamás le enseñaron a sentir amor hacia otra persona… amor… eso era lo que sentía por ella y que tanto le había costado reconocer, aunque jamás se lo diría con palabras.

* * *

Otra mañana despertando solo en la cama, no era normal en el, desde que se hizo hombre, no había pasado una sola noche sin compañía, pero desde que se había recuperado de la batalla en el planeta Change, había dormido solo, eso se debía a esa maldita mujer, Chichi, con la que se había encaprichado tanto, hermosa como ninguna y un carácter saiyajin a pesar de no ser de la raza, pero desde el primer día que juro llevarla a su cama, ella le había rechazado, al regresar de la patética batalla, en la que su padre y el rey habían perdido la vida, Kakarotto fue a encontrar a esa mujer terrícola, para volver a cortejarla y así desahogar sus necesidades sexuales. Pero otra vez la mujer se rehusó a estar con él, no podía entenderlo, hasta ahora todas la mujeres hacían cola para pasar una sola noche con el guerrero, era la primera vez que alguien se le resistía tanto y eso le aumentaba el deseo hacia la mujer.

Se levantó de la solitaria cama y se fue a darse un baño de agua fría, una vez aseado puso marcha hacia la sala del trono donde se encontraba cada mañana con su nuevo rey para discutir un nuevo plan de ataque, pues el pueblo pedía a gritos una venganza, pero la situación no estaba para ir a pelear sin más, pues otra derrota como la que sufrieron, sentenciaría el fin de la raza guerrera.

* * *

Un amanecer más despertando en ese pútrido bar, desde que había regresado de la deplorable batalla contra el ejército de Freezer, no había podido regresar a su casa, donde allí se confirmaría que su mujer estaba muerta, la había enterrado, aun así, no le cabía en su mente que una guerrera tan fuerte como ella, había sido derrotada en batalla.

En lo único que pensaba era en la venganza que se cobraría, aunque ello significara unirse a ella en el otro mundo.

Se reunía cada mañana con el nuevo rey y el otro superviviente de la batalla, Kakarotto, para planificar el siguiente ataque, pero el ya estaba harto de esperar, en lo único que Brolly podía pensar era en derrotar a los lagartos y conmemorar a su esposa fallecida.

* * *

Valian llamó a la puerta de la sala del trono, una voz le ordeno que entrara, una vez dentro se encontró como cada mañana con los tres guerreros saiyajin, el rey sentado en el trono, Brolly de pie en medio de la sala y Kakarotto apoyado en una de las columnas que presidian el pasillo hacia el monarca.

Tomo su lugar junto al rey y espero a que uno de los tres prosiguiera con su conversación matutina.

El primero en hablar fue Brolly, que aun tenia efectos del alcohol consumido esa noche, alegando que ya estaba harto de tanta espera, que su sangre guerrera le pedía a gritos pelea, estaba tan desesperado que se le podían contar las venas que se le marcaban en el cuello y frente.

- Cálmate Brolly – le dijo Kakarotto – tendrás tu pelea, pero espera un poco, si vamos así sin más, pasara lo mismo que la ultima vez…

- Crees que me importa! – le grito el saiyajin en medio de la sala – ya he perdido todo cuanto tenia!

- Pero yo no quiero perder lo que aun me queda – le habló Vegeta, levantándose del trono – me importa bien poco que no valores tu vida y la de los demás, pero yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que cometió mi padre. Antes de pelear, tenemos que asegurarnos la victoria, créeme, tengo tantas ganas como tú de eliminar a Freezer, pero no quiero que por eso la raza saiyajin acabe en la extinción.

- Si me permite entrometerme alteza – habló el consejero – le he dado muchas vueltas, y creo que el laser que tanto Kakarotto, como Brolly nos explicaron que arrasó con más de la mitad de las naves saiyajin, lo más probable es que lo disparen cuanto se den cuenta que alguna nave sospechosa se acerca a ellos, porque si se disparara automáticamente, podría eliminar a sus propias naves, aunque es solo una idea claro.

- Menuda tontería acabas de contar viejo – le grito Brolly, que le parecía absurdo su razonamiento.

- No creo que sea tan tontería – contesto Vegeta, con el semblante pensativo – si fuera tal como dice Valian, cosa que me parece razonable, solo tendríamos que buscar una manera en la que no nos detectaran como hostiles, para poder infiltrarnos en su planeta con la totalidad de nuestros guerreros.

- Y si, simplemente buscáramos una manera que no nos detectaran? – habló el más joven – la princesa terrícola es experta en tecnología no? Y si diseñara un especie de escudo que hiciera que no se detectaran las naves?

- Me parece una excelente idea – dijo Vegeta, ahora emocionado por haber dado un paso adelante – Valian, ve y háblale a Bulma, que se ponga de inmediato a diseñar ese escudo protector, - el consejero asintiendo se fue de la sala para encontrar a la princesa terrícola. - Kakarotto, quiero que todos los soldados disponibles del planeta, dispongan de los campos de entrenamiento de palacio. – le ordenó el rey, el soldado asintió y también se fue del lugar.

- Solo espero que esa mujer construya ese patético escudo lo más pronto posible – dijo Brolly y con esto dejo solo al rey en la inmensa sala.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba en el laboratorio cuando apareció Valian, parecía nervioso y empezó a explicarle el plan del rey, no hizo falta que le dijera nada mas, ella sabía perfectamente que hacer, ya había construido una vez un escudo protector para su planeta, aunque al final no fuera de mucha ayuda. Así que construir un escudo para las naves no sería muy complicado, el problema estaba en conseguir que ese escudo eliminara todo rastro de la nave que tenía que proteger, llevaba todo el día trabajando cuando ya se hizo de noche, se quedó sola en el laboratorio, pero si quería resultados inmediatos tenía que trabajar duro y eso implicaba pasarse toda la noche en vela.

En su habitación Vegeta, repasaba el día pasado, tenía un plan para poder atacar a su enemigo sin perder de entrada a todos sus soldados, en los campos de entrenamiento los guerreros saiyajins, indiferente de la clase que eran, ya habían empezado esa misma tarde a entrenar, si todo iba bien, no tardarían en ponerse en marcha hacia el planeta Change, aun así, el sentía que no era lo fuerte suficiente para vencer a Freezer, sabía que sin duda ya había superado a su difunto padre, pero Freezer era mucho más poderoso y le hervía la sangre solo pensarlo.

Valian le había informado que la princesa terrícola ya estaba en labor de construir los escudos, así que seguramente, esa noche la pasaría sin ella, por lo que decidió seguir entrenándose en la cámara de gravedad que tenia para él solo.

Ya pasada una semana…

- Por fin terminé!! – dijo la científico de pelo azul, secándose las gotas de sudor y grasa de la frente y levantándose de un brinco se fue directamente a buscar a su hombre, para darle la gran noticia.

Vegeta se encontraba entrenando, como de costumbre en la última semana, de repente la cámara de gravedad se apagó desde el exterior, cosa que le irritó, quien se atrevía a molestarlo durante su entrenamiento?!

Cuando salió fuera, se encontró a la mujer, su mujer, lucia horrible, aunque él no tenía un aspecto mejor.

- Vegeta! Ya lo he terminado! – le dijo casi saltando de alegría.

El saiyajin se quedó en shock, no podía creer que esa mujer ya hubiera terminado el trabajo, sin duda gozaba de un gran don para la tecnología.

- Bien mujer, ahora solo hay que aplicarlo a las naves y … - pero fue interrumpido.

- Lo lamento Vegeta, pero en una semana solo he podido crear un escudo para una sola nave.

Eso era una pega, una sola nave, tenían que ir cientos de naves, en una sola no cabrían suficientes guerreros para ganar esta guerra, pero entonces el ahora rey tubo una idea y sin prestar más atención a la mujer se marcho a toda prisa para encontrar a los tres hombres con los que habían participado en el plan de ataque.

- Maldito Vegeta, me tienes una semana trabajando para ti y ahora te vas sin más. – dijo la mujer terrícola, pero estaba tan cansada que sin darse tiempo a enfadarse se fue directa a su habitación para dormir unas horas.

* * *

En la sala del trono, se encontraban los tres hombres escuchando la estrategia que les explicaba su rey.

- Como solo disponía de una semana, Bulma solo ha podido crear un escudo para una nave, pero esto no es problema, se me ha ocurrido una idea, aplicaremos el escudo en la nave real, donde iremos los mejores guerreros, esta será la única nave que se adentrara en la órbita Change para evadir el laser destructor de Freezer, una vez en el planeta, nos dirigiremos a desactivar el laser para que el resto de naves saiyajns puedan aterrizar en el planeta de los lagartos sin ser destruidas, una vez allí iniciaremos la guerra que nos conducirá a la victoria.

- Buena idea majestad – dijo el más joven de los guerreros – de esta manera podremos ir tantos guerreros como queramos sin tardar más tiempo en construir más escudos protectores.

- Pero mi rey – hablo ahora el consejero – ya sabe cómo se desconecta ese laser?

Se quedaron todos en silencio, no había pensando en ello, sin duda él poseia una gran inteligencia, pero no tenia conocimientos de una tecnología tan avanzada.

- Porque no nos llevamos con nosotros a la princesita terrícola – hablo Brolly.

- Ni hablar! – se enfado Vegeta – solo nos seria una molestia, hablaré con ella para que me explique cómo desactivar ese laser y yo mismo lo haré.

* * *

Vegeta regresó a su habitación, para encontrarse a su mujer dormida plácidamente "debía estar muy cansada" se dijo a si mismo mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y la observaba, empezó a pensar en la batalla se que avecinaba, sin duda había conseguido mucho poder en los entrenamientos que había hecho en la cámara de gravedad, pero…, sería suficiente para vencer a Freezer? Podría regresar con vida para estar con ella para siempre? Dentro de muy poco lo sabría y las ansias de una batalla inolvidable ya crecían dentro de él.

Continuará…


End file.
